¿un futuro feliz?
by joya blanca
Summary: ¿sera posible arreglar las cosas? Con el multiuniverso hecho añicos y ultron más poderoso que nunca...¿sera james capas de hacer hasta lo impensable para salvar su tiempo? ¿podra ser feliz con torunn? ¿sera posible revertir este oscuro futuro?
1. capitulo 1:casi colapso temporaldestr

¿Un futuro feliz?

Next avengers: héroes Of. Tomorrow no me pertenece

Capitulo 1: casi colapso temporal…destrucción de pasado, presente y futuro.

"_Resumiendo…2 años después Ultron regreso a la tierra, conquisto el planeta entero y se enfrentó a un tal Kang por el control del espacio/ tiempo, ultron gano y como consecuencia ellos vivían el mismo día una y otra vez…_

_Las paradojas hechas en tierra 555326 no se resolvieron correctamente, por lo que casi colapsaran el tiempo espacio, por lo que el presente, pasado y futuro de todo fue destruido, excepto el fututo de los next y el pasado de 616…La primera explosión Multiuniversal…_

_Hulk con la inteligencia de banner mando a kang por ayuda a tierra 616…a buscar la ayuda de los avengers específicamente…_

_Un pequeño grupo llego ahí (Iron Man, Capitán América, Wolverine y Protector) los next avengers los confundieron con androides, atacándolos hasta que el viejo hulk y tony llegaron, explicándoles todo..._

_Los avengers los ayudaron viajando en el tiempo, en el momento previo a la batalla, diciéndole a ultron lo que pasaba si ganaba…_

_Ultron les dijo que el ganaría de todos modos..._

_Los avengers regresaron a su época (no se sabe si recuerdan algo del viaje o no)…_

_Ultron se dio cuenta de la importancia de la realidad y perdió…fue cuando kang (ahora inmortus) mato a tony y a Hulk…Por lo menos aún tenían a yocasta, visión y betty..._

_Los next se vengaron matándolo…Fue cuando gracias a los cambios hechos que aquí las cosas se volvieron lo suficientemente estables para que se fundara la Academia de Avengers y ellos decidieron asistir…. _

_Aquí conocieron a Spider-girl (may parker) y a….Wild Thing (rina logan)…_

_Rina y James comenzaron a salir, James se veía feliz más feliz que nunca….Torunn en muchos años volvió a sentirse sola…. _

_Francis se enamoro de Rina, a tal punto que se la "arrebato" a james…El se molesto (con ambos) pero al final siguieron como amigos…al final James y Torunn terminaron juntos..,"_

Fue cuando vino la segunda explosión y es ahí donde comienza esta historia…

-¿he?

Lo último que recordaba james rogers era su vida hasta que hulk derroto a ultron además lagunas mentales hasta el momento de haber matado a Inmortus, luego más lagunas hasta el momento en que conoció a Spider-girl, y toma la identidad de capitán América, seguida de más lagunas mentales de el en una sala, luego sintió un fuerte temblor y ahora se encontraba flotando solo en un espacio blanco...

-¿hola?

Solo el eco se escuchaba, solo flotando con el escudo que le quito al capitán América de acero hace 2 años evaporizado por el impacto...Por lo menos su chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones seguían donde debían ir…

-hola….hola…..hola.

No sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, ni como respiraba en aquel ambiente…

-¿hola?, ¿hay alguien?

-¿james?

Detrás de el apareció spider-girl#

-¡may!, ¿Cómo?... ¿quien es ella?

Detrás de la chica arácnida, apareció otra idéntica…

-¿Quién eres tu?

-yo soy may parker, hija de spider man, ¿Quién eres tu?

-¡imposible!... ¡yo soy may parker!, tu debes ser un clon.

-yo soy la original, ¡tu eres el clon!

-tu lo eres.

-¡tu lo eres!

-¡no tu!

-¡no tu!

-¡no tu!

-¡SILENCIO LAS DOS!... ¡huf!...cielos, ambas me vuelven loco, ¿Cuál de ustedes será el clon?

-o una es de tu dimensión y la otra su yo paralelo.

Una pelirroja de unos 22 años, usando la mascara de Madame Mask, apareció flotando ante ellos...

-¡yo y mis modales!... soy ginny stark de tierra 113500… (Estiro la mano)...pero mis amigos me dicen Madame Mask…. ¡no!...mascara de hierro, suena mejor

-james rogers… (Correspondió el saludo, algo impactado)…. ¿existe más de una tierra?

James se sintió como un idiota al preguntar, por alguna razón el, ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta…

-¡pues claro tonto!...Mª, ¿supongo que eres el hijo del capitán América?

-yep….. ¿Y tu?, ¿eres la hija de Iron man?

-nop, nieta.

-y…. ¿sabes donde estamos?

-ni idea….estaba enfrente del cadáver de mi padre, cuando sentí un temblor fuerte.

-¿se murió tu papá?, mi más sentido pésame.

-¡no te alteres, no es para tanto!...mi viejo era el bastardo más grande de toda la creación, convirtió mi mundo en un infierno y me alegre muchísimo cuando estiro la pata.

La segunda spider-girl se acercó hasta ellos...

-yo tampoco se como llegamos aquí…..recuerdo que estaba mirando la estrella del capitán América junto los a-next, cuando sentí el temblor.

-¡ya entiendo!, tu debes ser de Mc2 o tierra 982.

-¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas y no tienes ni idea de donde estamos?

-es por que yo he tenido más acceso a la tecnología, capi.

-james….no merezco el titulo de capitán América.

Era verdad, no solo sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre si no que no fue capaz de derrotar a ultron, tampoco logro evitar esta catástrofe..

-no importa te seguiré llamando igual, capi.

La primera Spider-girl se acercó hasta ellos…

-no pudimos llegar aquí nosotros solos, alguien tuvo que traernos aquí.

-si yo….Phoenix de tierra 691

Un joven con traje de Phoenix, se acerco volando hasta ellos...

-Las paradojas hechas en tierra 555326 no se resolvieron correctamente, por lo que han casi colapsado el tiempo espacio, por lo que el presente, pasado y futuro de todo se a destruido.

-¿Qué es tierra 555326?

-tu tierra hijo de steve rogers.

La primera may lloraba desconsolada, mientras el pelirrojo estaba en shock….no le cabía en la cabeza que ellos, su equipo, por intentar corregir los errores hechos en su propio pasado, hallan provocado este desastre...

-Por suerte logre crear alrededor mió, una capsula temporal para no ser borrado, intente traer a los avengers de tierra 616 pero no tuve suerte, por pura casualidad los traje a ustedes y al resto de tu equipo.

James no pudo controlar su emoción al ver a su equipo entero y a salvo, luego de las respectivas presentaciones, el portador masculino del Phoenix siguió hablando...

-Su ultron logro de algún modo crear una capsula como la mía, a revivido a la malvada hermana de pim de MC2 la reina roja y al padre de ginny, además de reclutar a héroes enloquecidos después de la destrucción de sus mundos: el medio hermano de Francis de 9811 Mustang, el hermano de azari en Mc2 pantera gris, la hermana de torunn de MC2 Thena y la hija de gato negra en Mc2 araña escarlata, estos son…

-Momento, ¡no es posible!

La segunda arácnida sacudió al Phoenix…

-¡es imposible!...feliciti es mi amiga, ¡es imposible!

-pero lo es.

Ahora era ella la que le tocaba llorar desconsoladamente…Azari, quien había estado escuchando en silencio, pregunto...

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-ultron a reconstruido la línea temporal, se encuentra ahora en 555326 preparándose para obtener un poder más allá de la imaginable, los nex deben ir regresar a su mundo y evitar el desastre, tu debes volver a mc2 para asegurarte que no hallan mayores alteraciones y tu stark…

-me voy con ellos a detener a ultron.

-¿no quieres regresar a tu mundo?

-mi mundo es un mundo muerto ahora…. ¿es posible que se me de una armadura como la de mi abuelo?, pero sin pintura y cromado.

-como no….pero tendrás ayuda de tu mundo.

Al instante la pelirroja fue vestida con una versión femenina del traje de iron man….La versión femenina de red richards apareció, al verla mascara de hierro abrazo a la Mujer elástica.

-Dr. Leticia richards#…. ¿como es posible?, mi padre te mato junto a los otros sobrevivientes.

-el me revivió y me dijo lo que estaba pasando, creo que el necesita algo, ¿no crees Phoenix?

También el escudo original de james, el de emergía, regreso a su brazo….Junto a sus botas.

-¡mi escudo tecnológico!... ¿como?

-mmmm…a ver capi ese brazo, se ve que un trabajo de mi abuelo.

Ginny (con ayuda de Leticia) lo reparo de tal modo de que si se dañaba se auto reparara en segundos, además de aumentar su durabilidad y resistencia…

Una vez hecho esto, Todos desaparecieron, excepto james que seguía en aquel extraño lugar, con aquel extraño tipo.

-tu debes ir a 616, de la realidad de esta tierra nacen todas las demás….debes matar a los avengers y darle la victoria a ultron.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Suena horrible lo se, pero tu mundo nació como reacción a la victoria que ellos tuvieron y tendrán….si ellos mueren la historia de tu mundo será reescriba y con ello el multi universo estará a salvo.

Un portal de luz se abrió ante el…

-has lo que debes hacer, yo no puedo ayudarte, debo regresar a mi mundo lo antes posible.

* * *

# decidí comenzar con esa reseña, por las cosas nuevas de las que me he enterado… busquen tierra o earth 555326.

#en la segunda parte de la historia se ve a tony junto a spider girl, supongo que es may parker de esta dimensión.

# La Dr. Richards, la versión femenina de en 113500 la invente yo.

#La Razón por la que ginny usa esa mascara, es para esconder sus quemaduras sufridas en su mundo.

# No se preocupen Wild Thing (rina logan) hija de Wolverine y la hija de Electra, aparecerá en capitulo 11.


	2. capitulo 2: ¿matar el pasado por un buen

Capitulo 2: ¿matar el pasado por un buen futuro?

El joven entro al portal, una luz blanca lo cegó hasta tal punto que pensó que no volvería a ver.

-¿he?

Cuando el sentido regreso a su cuerpo, se encontraba en callejón de nueva york, todo era tan hermoso e impresionante que el se cacheteo a si mismo para recobrar el sentido.

-¡basta!... ¡no tengo tiempo para estupideces!

Miro su reloj, solo tenia 1 hora para cambiarlo todo, 1 hora para hacer lo necesario…

Mientras corría tomo un diario para asegurar que estaba en el día indicado… ¡correcto Así era!, una semana antes de la segunda batalla contra ultron, todos los avengers recibirán un reconocimiento del alcalde en central park.

-perfecto.

Poniéndose una mascara holográfica, se hizo pasar por un conserje de un edificio cercano de departamentos. Noqueo al verdadero, lo metió en un armario, le quito su llave maestra y subió al piso 23.

-con 16 minutos de adelanto, genial.

Ahí estaba en un departamento con una vista panorámica del escenario también estaba en un Angulo difícilmente detectable para la seguridad del lugar.

Saco una cajita metálica del bolsillo, apretó un botón, convirtiéndola en partes para un arma…

Con gran presición armo el arma y tal francotirador se puso en posición, esperando…

Gente feliz saludaba a sus héroes, mientras el alcalde le daba la mano al capitán América, además de hacerse a un lado para que el veterano diera un patriótico discurso.

James con pulso firme apunto a la cabeza de su padre.

-lo siento viejo….solo un disparo.

Un disparo que liberaría a miles de nancitos que acabarían con los homenajeados, sin dudas puso su dedo en gatillo estuvo a punto de presionarlo, cuando….

-tok…tok…. ¿hola?...tok….tok…. ¿hay alguien ahí?

¡Mierda!, ¡lo habían descubierto!...debía salir de ahí rápido e intentarlo en otra posición, lo más rápido que pudo guardo el equipo, se puso su mascara (estaba vez un holograma de estudiante universitario con gorra) y con un botón en su cinturón se tele trasporto al callejón del edificio.

-otra vez a correr.

Esta vez camino rápido (para no levantar sospechas entre la multitud), a pesar de su mascara sentía que alguien lo seguía…

Miraba de reojo, su corazón latía a mil tal vez era paranoia, tal vez era cierto…pero seguía sintiendo que alguien no lo dejaba de seguir.

Al ver que era imposible evadir a quien lo seguía, decidió alejarse hasta otro callejón, cuando trato de subir por una reja fue interceptado por un basurero volador.

-no puede ser.

Al ver que le venia otro basurerazo, se vio obligado a usar su propio escudo tecnológico para defenderse.

-¿de donde sacaste ese escudo?

Estaba anocheciendo, al acercarse a la luz de ampolleta de calle, el futuro vengador vio que en realidad quien lo seguía era, Lyra la hija de hulk…la salvaje she hulk.

-¡hey, tu!... ¡contesta la pregunta que te hice antes que te saque la verdad a golpes!

El no sabia como pero lo habían pillado, ¡carajo! ¡Cometió un error!, debió a ver viajado Francis en vez de el, ni modo su misión no podía fallar.

El estaba dispuesto a pelear contra ella, la luz blanca que lo trajo ahí lo devolvió justo al taller de tony en 555326 La hora había pasado.

-¿he?... ¿que es este basurero?

¡La guinda del pastel!, esta metiche termino regresando con el…por suerte la doc estaba ahí…

Con un dispositivo dejo fuera de combate a Lyra, luego con otro dispositivo abrió un portal y finalmente estiro sus brazos arrojando a la chica inconsciente en el. Logrando regresarla a su mundo antes de que se enterara de lo que pasaba.

-descuida, cuando despierte creerá que todo lo soñó.

-gracias doc.

-mmmm…..dame 5 min.

-¿Qué va hacer con esos cabellos?

-si no puedo clonar a hulk para que nos ayude, la clonare a ella.

Ella coloco los cabellos rojos en una maquina, como en una película de terror antigua la extraña maquina entre parpadeos, creo una replica exacta de su "inesperada visitante"

-es perfecta, ¿no crees?...hasta tiene los recuerdos de la original.

La chica verdosa al abrir los ojos, noqueo a la Dr. y agarro al pelirrojo por la solapa de su chaqueta.

-¡TIENES 2 MINUTOS PARA EXPLICARME QUE PASA, ANTES DE QUE TE APLASTE LA CABEZA!

-¡ERES UN CLON!

-¡¿QUE?!

Francis al escuchar los gritos fue corriendo con su arco. Al ver tal escena bajo su arco.

-hola james… ¿Quién es la belleza verde que te quiere ahorcar?

Al escuchar esto la "Salvaje She hulk" no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en su vida alguien le había lanzado un piropo, menos en esa forma.

-¿vas a ayudarme o vas a esperar a que me mate, para pedir su número de teléfono?

-¿alguien quiere explicarme que pasa aquí?

-eres la salvaje she hulk ¿correcto?... OK, chica sexy baja a mi amigo y yo con gusto te cuento todo.

El pelirrojo fue puesto lanzado sobre el piso, mientras el arquero alvino les explicaba todo a su "inesperada visitante".

-entonces es verdad, soy una copia.

-una copia muy sexy, diría yo…..como aquí lyra no existe, puedes tomar su apodo… ¿Qué dices preciosa?

La chica soltó una risita, mientras el arquero le guiñaba el ojo…

-OK….pero también me pueden llamar .Shk #

-¡hey chicos!...tenemos que derrotar a ultron y la doc no despierta.

-bah….debe estar inconsciente, vamos tenemos mucho que recorrer.

Si ellos se tomaran la molestia de comprobar los signos vitales de la mujer, se darían cuenta que el golpe de la mato…

Ignorantes de este hecho fueron a salvar el mundo de las garras de ultron y sus nuevos aliados.

* * *

# ¿El clon de lyra? Adivinaron otro invento mió.


	3. capitulo 3: ¿la esperanza se termino?

Capitulo 3: ¿la esperanza se termino?

Pym el simpático Pym, el optimista Pym, el más joven de los "hermanos"….Ahora atado de pies y manos, con la cara partida por su hermana biológica.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito?... ¿Se termino el señor chistoso?

La versión maldita de avispa, le dio un último rayazo antes de irse.

-¿c…c…como llegamos a esto?

Cerro los ojos…los días en que jugaba despreocupadamente con azari en el jardín lo reconfortaban…

Luego pasaba al momento en que hulk derroto a ultron, la muerte de tony, etc.…hasta el día D, el día en que al fin derrotarían a ultron de una vez por todas, que reconstruirían el mundo y todo seria como debió ser siempre…

Ahora pasaba a la parte en iban ganando cuando betty los traiciono…

Solo lo consolaba el hecho de que thena le cortara la cabeza cuando ya no la necesito.

Que visión en un acto heroico se auto destruyo para acabar con buena parte de los aliados y del ejercito de ultron, por desgracia thena, el arquero verde y la maldita de su hermana sobrevivieron...

Que Francis y la dr. Lograran escapar con los pocos de los sobrevivientes que quedaban en pie.

¿Y para que? Ya no había caso, más temprano que tarde también los matarían…

-¡hey despierta!... ¡vamos!... ¡VAMOS!

De golpe abrió los ojos, era azari que acaba de recobrar la conciencia, también estaba may.

-¿Dónde están torunn y ginny?

-no lo se, cuando desperté no la encontré…. ¿may la viste?

- todo ocurrió muy rápido.

-yo tengo una idea de donde esta.

Levantaron la vista para ver a mascara de hierro encadenada y la asgardiana enfrente de ellos, desnudas y terriblemente heridas.

-¡ginny! ¡Torunn!

-¡al fin nos notaron!...en serio, si no salimos de esta no les volveré a hablar.

-¡juro por asgar que esas malditas van a pagar por esto!

La reina roja apareció por un momento solo so suficiente para soltar a los nancitos que entre gritos de dolor mato a los jóvenes héroes.

Satisfecha por su logro fue a informárselo a ultron, siendo detenida por thena.

-¿esta hecho?

-yep.

-bien.

Lo siguiente que sintió la hija del gigante y la avispa, fue el impacto del martillo de la malvada valquiria, destrozar su cabeza.

-ya no te necesito.

La rubia se dirigió donde estaba el androide, preparándose para ejecutar la segunda parte de su plan.

-¿todo listo?

-afirmativo, mi amor.

La chica beso al androide sin vida, claramente había enloquecido después de lo que paso a su mundo.

La pantalla mostraba la situación actual de 616, la guerra de avengers vs. X-men, la oportunidad perfecta de apoderarse de la nueva anfitriona del Phoenix. Cuando la tuviera usaría el poder del fénix para moldear el multiuniverso a su imagen y semejanza.

-computadora, coordina todo para que la puerta se habrá 1 mes antes de la guerra.

-coordinando…..3%

La pantalla ahora mostraba a la chica durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, todo lo que la maldita maquina debía hacer era esperar, que el portal se abriera para tomarla, en poco tiempo el poder seria suyo…

-coordinando 4%, coordinado 7%... ¡alerta! ¡Alerta!

-los orgánicos son tan predecibles.

-yo me encargo.

Mientras tanto, afuera del cuartel de ultron….

-¡rápido!...¡huf!...¡huf!...¡sigan corriendo!

Los robots los atacaban con ira, horda tras horda, que fue frenada por éxito por la chica verde.

Explosiones, explosiones y más explosiones….la verdosa pelirroja aplastaba a sus enemigos como soldaditos de juguete.

-¡guao!... ¡viste eso!, ¡genial!

-momento… ¿pensé que te gustaba torunn?

James no sabia el ¿Por qué?, pero sentía como una presión en el pecho, como que algo malo le había ocurrido a la asgardiana...

-¿dos años de coqueteos sin respuesta?...no es mi estilo ser el eterno looser enamorado de su mejor amiga, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿he? Si no es nada.

La copia de la primogénita del hombre iracundo se acerco a los jóvenes, una vez terminado de aplastar el último androide en pie.

-¿quien es torunn?

-luego te explicamos S. h .k.

Superando este breve "descanso", junto a los sobrevivientes siguieron su camino hasta el cuartel, siendo frenados por un relámpago de thena.

-¡al fin un oponente de verdad!

S.h.k de un salto llego hasta donde la diosa flotaba, en pleno salto la rubia le mando un rayo que lanzo volando a la joven heroína.

-¿te atreves a desafiarme?... ¡A MI!...insignificantes mortales…. ¡SIENTAN MI IRA!

El cielo se puso turbulento, un tornado de rayos apareció, seguido de gritos, suplicas y más gritos además de llantos de la gente masacrada por esta demente deidad.

-arggggggg…..AAAAAAAA.

La monstruo dio un segundo salto, esta vez dándole un certero derechazo a la loca voladora.

Aprovechando que los dos titanes se enfrentaban, los avengers restantes siguieron su marcha, estaban a unos pasos de la entrada a la guarida del maldito cuando una flecha explosiva casi los manda a volar.

-hola hermanito ¿feliz de verme?

Era clint jr, que con gran puntería les lanzaba las flechas mortales, Francis sin palabras fue directo a donde iba su medio hermano de otra dimensión.

-james, yo me encargo de este loco.

-aja.

Flechas de todos tipos iban y venían en la batalla de los Barton, el joven rogers usando su escudo como palanca logro mantener la puerta abierta el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar.

La batalla final, esta es la parte en la que james rogers vence al villano, ¿correcto?...en este tipo de historias los buenos siempre ganan ¿verdad?...

-jaja ja aja

Si fuera un comic o película lo seria pero no…

Apenas el joven héroe puso un pie, fue noqueado y atado con grilletes de energía.

-los orgánicos son tan predecibles.


	4. capitulo 4: ¿el fin de todo?

Capitulo 4: ¿el fin de todo?

Mientras la malvada maquina se preparaba para obtener el máximo poder, lo obligo a ver unos videos...

Horribles imágenes de azari siendo arañado con ira por pantera gris, Pym quemado por los lazares de la reina roja, may siendo semi despellejada en vida por la amiga de su yo paralelo, ginny siendo golpeada y quemada por su padre…

Torunn… ¡oh!...el corazón se le retorció de dolor al ver lo que la malvada valquiria le hacia…

Si esto fue horrible, la parte en la que los nancitos los mataban era insoportable…

Ahora pasaba a imágenes a más actuales, en la que Francis moría desangrado por miles de flechas y la cabeza de S.h.k era separada de su cabeza por Thena…

-ya se los había dicho...

Ultron le lanzo un rayo, lo suficiente para torturarlo, no matarlo…

-yo siempre ganare.

La cuenta final seguía su curso, pronto el poder para moldear todo a su imagen y semejanza estaría en sus sucias garras.

-nunca…..ganara…ras…. ¡NUNCA!

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se concentro lo que pudo para activar su escudo de energía. Sin demora se libero de sus cadenas, lanzando su escudo….Luego una gran explosión seguida de lagunas mentales...

-otra vez.

Ahí estaba, flotando en ese espacio blanco de nuevo….Cerrando los ojos recordó que lo ultimo que vio antes de la explosión, era su disco cortarle la cabeza al desgraciado e ir directo a la computadora principal.

-en esas condiciones hiciste lo que pudiste, no es tu culpa que el multiuniverso explotara por segunda vez….tampoco lo fue mi muerte.

Emocionado hasta las lagrimas abrazo al que le hablaba…..¡era tony!, james no sabia si era un sueño o no, en ese momento , cuando pudo abrazar al que fue su padre , si era sueño el no quería despertar..

-se que no comprendes que ocurre, pero debes ir a verlo.

-¿a quien?...no entiendo.

Una puerta dorada apareció ante ellos.

-entra, ahora debo irme….mis amigos me esperan, en la zona que tienen aquí, destinada a los héroes.

-¿te refieres al valhalla?

-hasta luego james.

Tony desapareció, la puerta se abrió, obligando al joven a entrar…

-genial…otro cuarto blanco.

-bienvenido.

Una destellante luz dorada apareció, el pensó que era Thor o tal vez Odin o Zeus, pero en su lugar apareció un tipo con armadura blanca.

-¿quien eres tu?

-solo alguien, que se canso de quedarse mirando sin hacer nada .soy miguel. #

-tu eres…. ¡glup!...eres…

-Así es James A. Rogers…. ¿acaso creíste que por que el olimpo y asgar fueran reales, nosotros no?

-bueno….a decir verdad si.

El ser de armadura celestial, rió ante la cara de atónito que puso el pelirrojo .Un piso blanco se formo debajo de ellos, parando al fin de flotar.

-por tu valentía, el me a dado permiso de concederte 3 milagros….lo que quieras, piensa con sabiduría.

-que el multiuniverso se reconstruya, sin que nadie sepa que exploto.

-echo, te quedan 2.

-que S.h.k exista en mi mundo, no como clon sino como una versión alternativa de Lyra.

-echo, te queda 1.

-quiero 5 milagros más.

Ahora el atónito era el…

-¿es broma?

-dijiste "lo que quieras"

-mmmm…ejem…..OK…dispara.

-¿sabes que dos años después de derrotar a ultron por primera vez, viajamos al pasado para evitar el desastre en que vivíamos?...al pasado de 616.

-lo se.

-bien, quiero que ese viaje ocurra durante la época de la primera batalla y que en lugar de ir a nuestro pasado, vallamos "accidentalmente" al fututo de 113500, para que ginny y la doc se unan a nosotros.

-te quedan 2….te advierto que esta vez, no te voy a aguantar que los aumentes.

-que ginny tenga su armadura y que la historia de mi mundo sea rescrita de tal modo que ultron sea vencido definitivamente, para crear un mundo pacifico...

-lo ultimo, lo tendrás que hacer tu mismo.

Una luz lo cegó de tal modo, que ya no sentía ni sus pensamientos…

-¿he?... ¡imposible!

¡No lo podía creer! Ahí estaba justo en el instante en que torunn regreso a la tierra y todos la abrazaban…

Miro a todos lados, algo había cambiado, ahora mascara de hierro y spider girl estaban entre ellos.

-¿te sientes bien?

-si torunn…..de maravilla.

Entre los robots destrozados, se encontraban la versión robótica de spider man y el padre de ginny...La asgardiana seguía mirándolo preocupada.

-¿seguro de que te sientes bien?

-no es por nada capi, pero parece que has visto un fantasma.

-¿he?...no es nada chicas, es solo que todo esto es tan real y a la vez irreal.

La pelirroja y la rubia se miraron confundidas…el joven avispa apunto emocionado, el cielo.

-¡miren!...¡miren!...¡ahí vienen la Dr. y s.h.k!

Una pequeña nave aterrizo, de ella bajaron las recién nombradas, junto a los basureros….Azari se acercó hasta ellas, mientras ojo de halcón saludaba a su grupo.

-¿Cómo les fue doc?

-misión cumplida, la mayoría de los robots de ciudad ultra desactivados o aplastados.

-¿la mayoría?

-algunos escaparon lejos de aquí, no se donde.

La verdosa miro a todos lados, topándose con el más viejo del grupo.

-¿Dónde esta mi padre?

-después de partir en dos a ultron, se fue con betty.

-aja.

-no lo tomes a mal, es su modo de ser….debemos dejarlo en paz, se lo merece.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que spider girl, grito…

-¡ES ULTRON!

Miraron al cielo horrorizados, el monstruo de metal se reconstruyo más rápido de lo que pensaron.

-nunca me vence….

El escudo que james obtuvo de su padre robot, salio volando directo al cuello del metálico...

El le lanzo un rayo contra el escudo, solo logro partirlo en dos, no evito que le cortara la cabeza.

Antes que se volviera a unir, torunn le lanzo una rayo y ginny le lanzo un uní rayo…..vuelto polvo, era el fin definitivo de ultron.

Pym agotado, se sentó en el suelo.

-al fin este día tan largo termino.

Francis lo levanto.

-el día todavía no a terminado.

Miraron a lo lejos, se veía la mayoría de ultra city hecha añicos junto a las ruinas de nueva york…Quedaba mucho por reconstruir.

La noche término, la cabeza de visión al fin se recargo.

-existen lugares muy bellos en tierra salvaje… ¿me perdí de algo?

* * *

# Si según marvel, los dioses existen, ¿Por qué no los Ángeles?


	5. capitulo 5: reconstrución y algo más

Capitulo 5: reconstrucción y algo más.

4 meses habían pasado…Gea como premio a su valentía, volvió fértil la tierra de manhattan, cubriendo de verde las ruinas de nueva york, alejando la eterna oscuridad en el cielo para dar paso a un calido sol…

Por primera vez ciudad ultra se había convertido en un lugar donde los sobrevivientes y recientemente refugiados de otras dimensiones, podían comenzar a vivir, vivir de verdad…

Lamentablemente los robots rebeldes provocaron mucho daño al otro lado del mundo, convirtiendo a las pocas ciudades que quedaron en pie, en ciudades estado…

Inevitablemente el ragnarok llego, tal como dice la leyenda asgard cayo y Thor se sacrifico para salvar al universo, uniéndose al fin con sus compañeros caídos...

Ahora su hijo magni refundo asgard y ahora gobierna Nueva Asgard dando paz y justicia a todas las criaturas que habitan su reino.

¿En cuanto a Tony? A los pocos días de reparara y mejorar (con ayuda de ginny y la doctora) el escudo energético de james. Murió pacíficamente en su cama, satisfecho por que todo lo que hizo no fue en vano, orgulloso de los niños que crió y de la nieta que le toco tener…

¿En cuanto a hulk y betty?, seguramente nunca más los vuelvan a ver…

4 meses demasiado rápidos, llenos de situaciones difíciles y reconstrucción, mucha reconstrucción…

Mientras pym y may convertían el salón de trofeos de ultron en museo, azari fue a lo que queda de wakanda para traer a los sobrevivientes, Torunn fue a traer semi dioses griegos y dioses asgardianos de muy baja categoría (en términos humanos civiles) que no fueron aceptados en sus respectivos panteones después del ragnarok...

Ginny trabajaba en unos nancitos para acelerar la reconstrucción, la Dr. Richards, S.h.k y visón fueron a Tokio a desactivar unos robots asesinos tipo godzilla y finalmente james y Francis…

-¡huf!... ¡Que calor!

-anímate, por lo menos ya no tienes que caminar por pasto sintético.

Junto a los basureros ayudaban a construir casas…Andar llevando tablas, clavando clavos y llevando más tablas de un lado para otro era agotador pero valía la pena.

-no veo la diferencia, es idéntico al pasto de la copula de ambiente artificial en casa.

-aguafiestas.

El pelirrojo no lo quería admitir, pero esta pequeña zona…. ¡perdón!...el único lugar en kilómetros habitado en el continente, con todos sus defectos le parecía casi un paraíso comparado con la versión original , que le toco ver antes de la primera y segunda explosión del multiuniverso…

Con ver a la gente lentamente comenzar sonreír por primera vez en años, le provocaba olvidarse de todos sus problemas...

-¡hey james!

-¿yep?

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a torunn que te gusta?

Problemas que rápidamente recordó con la "oportuna" pregunta de su rival….Al cargar unas tablas por poco pierde el equilibrio, por poco y se daba un tablazo en el pie.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez?...sabes que ella es como mi hermana.

-ejem….por lo que he visto tu tienes un modo muy" especial" con torunn…como que…no se…quieres mucho a tu "hermanita".

-te lo voy a deletrear…..a….m….i….n…o….m….e….g…. ¡auch!

Por preocuparse de lo que le estaban hablando, ahora si se dio un tablazo en el pie….Por suerte, gracias a su linaje de Súper soldado no se rompió nada, solo sentía dolor.

-fiuuuuuu….por como soltaste la tabla, debes de estar más enamorado de lo que pensaba.

-¡no molestes!... (Como pudo se sentó, refregándose el pie)….ten compasión, casi quedo lisiado.

-bah, te has golpeado más fuerte…..deja de lloriquear y ayúdame a levantar tablas.

Al otro lado de la ciudad…

-hola stark.

Torunn acabada de llegar de su misión, aprovecho de comerse un emparedado mirando unas ruinas con enredaderas. Cuando mascara de hierro llego a su lado.

-hola… ¿me pasas uno?, ni si quiera desayune.

La diosa de una caja, saco un segundo emparedado que le lanzo a la mortal…Esta lo agarro y se sentó a comer.

-¿Cómo va tu proyecto?

-¿los nancitos regeneradores?...bien, pronto los tendré en funcionamiento…. ¿hablaste con tu abuela?

-si, pasado el invierno me a enseñara algunos hechizos de regeneración y de escudo….ya me a enseñado unos pocos.

-bien, eso será de mucha ayuda cuando levante el muro para proteger la ciudad….claro que como lo diseñare yo será impenetrable e indestructible, pero algún refuerzo mágico no caería mal.

-yep.

Ese lugar….se sentía una paz impresionante…

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-¿decir que?

-no te hagas, sabes de que hablo.

Paz que se fue de golpe….

La deidad odiaba hablar de ello, maldecía el día en que esta insignificante mortal se convirtió en su mejor amiga, de no ser así nunca hubiera descubierto su más profundo secreto y no se vería obligada a tener esta incomoda conversación…

-nein…..no es tan fácil ginny.

Era verdad, cada vez que lo intentaba su corazón se aceleraba, se ponía roja, le sudaban las manos, a veces tartamudeaba o se quedaba muda…Su vida era mucho más fácil cuando podía negarlo hasta a si misma.

-error es fácil y tu lo complicas… ¡vamos es solo el capi!, el no necesita una explicación profunda, solo tres palabritas.

-¡si si lo es!... (Un rayo acompaño su pataleta)….no es correcto, es insustuoso.

-es incestuoso… ¡cielos!, llevas toda tu vida aquí y todavía no sabes pronunciar bien. Te llevaría a un fonoaudiologo, pero al hospital aun le falta por reconstruir.

-¿un fono que?

-olvídalo.

La confiada mortal, movió su dedo delante de la joven diosa…

-task…task….task…estas muy equivocada diosa, no hay lazo de sangre en otras palabras no hay incesto. La ciencia me apoya.

-la ciencia… (Molesta se cruzo de brazos)…no a solucionado nada.

-equivocada otra vez.

Con gusto discutiría con esta mujer de ciencia, los pro y contra de la ciencia o nueva magia como escucho decir a su difunto abuelo, cuando era muy niña….Pero ahora tenían un tema más importante.

-esteeeee… ¿conoces la historia de jane foster?

-yeah, yo te la conté.

Otro punto que la preocupaba se reflejaba en esa historia: ella era la novia mortal de su padre, se amaban con pación, hicieron de todo para estar juntos y al final terminaron en caminos separados...

No era que le disgustara la historia del todo, si ellos siguieran juntos ella no estaría aquí…Pero de que era el perfecto ejemplo de que las relaciones entre dioses y mortales, no funcionan, lo era.

Regresando al lado opuesto de la ciudad…

-¿Por qué te comparas con jane foster?

-hipotéticamente, ¿recuerdas?...es lo que pasaría si torunn me gustara.

-si claro...déjame decirte 3 cosas: 1 no eres mujer, 2 es otra época y 3 thor y odin no están vivos.

-pero están Magni y Modi.

-relax, por lo que se ninguno lanza rayos…..uno de la fuerza y el otro ¿valor?...nah, no importa, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿Qué podría salir mal?... ¡Todo!

Esos pelirrojos asgardianos, su vida era mucho más fácil antes de que llegaran…Sobretodo magni que lo ve con cara de pocos amigos, cada vez que esta a unos centímetros de su hermana.

-no seas exagerado, además dicen que sus personalidades son muuuuuuy parecidas a la de su viejo.

-¡lo que me faltaba!, thor x 2.

-a ver…..no dijiste que hablábamos "hipotéticamente", si no te conociera diría que suenas como alguien "enamorado" de una diosa.

-cállate y sigamos trabajando…..según recuerdo, tu estabas enamorado de torunn.

-estaba en tiempo pasado, ahora he descubierto que me gusta más el verde que el amarillo.

El arquero le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al escudero...

-eres james rogers, el hijo del capitán América y la viuda negra, el que venció a ultron, el que salvo al mundo…..puedes con una chica.

-p.m.…Hm.…. ¿quien dijo que yo vencí a ultron?, mascara de hierro y torunn también participaron.

-díselo a las chismosas que cada día cuentan una historia diferente de ese día y a tus fans que les encanta repetirlas como loros.

-¿fans? ¿Cuáles fans?

-si no estuvieras tan preocupado de levantar la ciudad, lo sabrías…..se acabo el almuerzo, devuelta al trabajo.


	6. capitulo 6:Los celos de una diosa y sus

Capitulo 6: Los celos de una diosa y sus consecuencias.

Torunn llegaba a casa agotada de la última batalla contra los robots asesinos, ahora en habitación solo quería recostarse sobre su cama y dormir…Eso intento, hasta que su "hermanito" entro volando por la ventana…

-¿quieres jugar?

-¡lárgate o sentirás el filo de mi espada!... (Somnolienta levanto la cabeza de su almohada)... ¿Por que no molestas a azari, como siempre?

-por que desde que se fundo la comunidad de wakanda en ciudad ultra, esta ocupado….ahora que lo pienso, todos están ocupados.

A la rubia nunca le gusto jugar con el, pero al ver esa cara de cachorrito le partía el corazón…

-a veces desearía, que las cosas fueran como antes.

-pym yo…

-¡hola, chico abeja!

May apareció, colgándose de la rama de un árbol cercano…

-¿quieres jugar a atrapar?

-¡ya!...pero yo voy primero.

El chico se achico escondiéndose entre los matorrales, mientras la chica lo perseguía…A la deidad le tranquilizaba que aun allá alguien que quiera jugar con el y con quien congenie tan bien. ..

Casi al instante apareció azari, uniéndose al juego...

-ni creas que te dejare ganar, llevo años jugando a esto.

-ya veremos ¿quien lo atrapa primero?, "su alteza"

A pesar de sus responsabilidades, azari se tomaba un tiempito (cuando podía) de jugar con el joven avispa. Esto tranquilizo más a la hija de thor, ahora podía pensar en sus propios problemas…

-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado a james?

Últimamente por culpa de las misiones que han tenido separados, no se han hablado mucho además gracias a esas responsabilidades, el pasa más tiempo con ginny ,con quien al principio no soportaba pero ahora parece congeniar , ¿acaso ellos…

-¡basta!... ¿Que eres? ¿Diosa o mortal?... ¡gracias a odin, que mi padre esta muerto!, me moriría de vergüenza si el supiera que tengo estos pensamientos.

Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga y las amigas no se hacen ese tipo de cosas…. ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Antes cuando Francis le lanzaba un piropo le gustaba, pero le gustaba mucho más por los celos en los ojos del pelirrojo, eso le daba la esperanza que sentía algo profundo por ella…

Ahora ni si quiera tiene esos coqueteos, ahora son para SHK …Claro por que el arquero piensa que es hermosa, belleza que el mundo pudo apreciar recién cuando aprendió a trasformarse de humana o monstruo verde a voluntad…

Pensándolo bien, Stark es muy coqueta y muchos suponen que debajo de esa mascara es hermosa, muchos la pretenden…. ¡momento!... ¿acaso james también pensara que es hermosa?...

James la ha visto sin esa mascara, no parece incomodarlo y si alguien tan mujeriego como Francis encuentra bella a S.h.k, entonces es probable que james….

-¡basta!

Enojada consigo misma, torunn se levanto, se vistió para luego tomar su espada para ir a entrenar, en lugar de eso termino parada enfrente de un espejo.

-¿seré bonita?

Al escucharse se sorprendió como nunca en la vida, jamás le preocupo si ella era bonita o no, o si el joven rogers la encontraba atractiva o no…

A ella lo único que le preocupaba era que su espada y armadura estuvieran en buenas condiciones y de ganar sus batallas…. ¡oh!, la vida era mucho más sencilla cuando solo le preocupaba ser un guerrero valiente, que lo único que le importaba era impresionar a su padre…

En eso pensaba, cuando la alarma sonó…Unos centinelas, aprovecharon de entrar por una brecha para recibir refugiados mutantes del futuro de Apocalipsis...

-¡se los advertí!... ¡sabia que era demasiado pronto para recibir gente de otros lados!

-¡no hay tiempo para decir "te lo dije"!...quéjate de lo que quieras luego ojo de halcón, ahora hay que patear traseros metálicos.

El joven príncipe de wakanda tenía razón…..

La deidad fue la primera en llegar, vio con horror como las maquinas destruían lo que tanto los costo levantar, lo más horrible de todo...

-¡nein!

A lo lejos, entre unas ruinas se veía a ginny recostada siendo besada por james...

Su corazón se volvió añicos, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, junto a una ira que se apoderaba de todo su ser…Con gran esfuerzo, decidió enfocarla por ahora en sus atacantes.

-¿se atreven a desafiarme?... ¡¿A MI?!

El cielo se volvió negro, un verdadero mar de truenos, arrazo con furia a las maquinas…Solo unos pocos quedaron en pie, eliminarlos fue el trabajo de los mortales, mientras la diosa exhausta, descansaba sentada en una roca.

-¡huf!...¡huf!...¿como mi padre hacia esto todos los días?... ¡Huf!...esto de lanzar rayos es agotador.

El pelirrojo estaba asombrado por lo que la rubia acababa de hacer….

Hasta el momento solo había peleado con la espada y lanzado un rayo, a un ultron…. ¡pero esto!, se notaba que desde que despertó su poder del trueno, su control de la tormenta había mejorado mucho.

-fiuuuuuu…te faltaron 4, no importa de seguro mejoraras con el tiem...

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia ella, un trueno lo intercepto. Si no activa su escudo a tiempo, ahora solo quedarían cenizas de el.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡IDIOTA!

Lo ultimo que vio fue a la diosa del trueno llorando….Una sonora cachetada se escucho por toda la ciudad….

-¿james?... ¿Me escuchas?

El sentido regresaba lentamente a el, encontrándose con una preocupada SHK…

-doc…doc…esta despertando.

-¿Dónde estoy? …¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?

-en la enfermería, estuviste inconsciente todo la tarde…. no te levantes… ¡doc apúrese!…. ¡quieto o tendré que obligarte!

La Doc..Richards lo examino, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Recibiste una cachetada que dejaría en coma a un humano normal, dale gracias a tus genes.

-¿y torunn?

-se elevo al cielo y hasta el momento no ha bajado.

El se puso su chaqueta lo más rápido que pudo, tenia que buscarla, tenia que comprender que fue lo que paso….En plena carrera, fue frenado en seco por la verdosa..

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...la gente esta aterrada después del ataque y la moral baja desde que se supo que estabas herido.

-si pero yo...

-tenemos muchos heridos, ¿en cuanto a la reconstrucción? aunque los nancitos de mascara de hierro están en funcionamiento, no son 100% eficaces y debemos ayudar en lo que podamos…

-pero…

-además que debemos apresurar la construcción del muro, el invierno se acerca y nuestros enemigos pueden aprovechar de atacarnos…..te necesitamos aquí.

La doc, estiro su brazo hasta el hombro del joven...

-ella tiene razón…..las otras ciudades estado no van a ayudarnos, aun están temerosas desde que los ataco los robots asesinos, la primera vez. Algunas nos culpan de ello, a pesar de que respondemos sus llamados de auxilio.

Ellas tenían razón, el otro lado del mundo prefería ayudarse a si mismo antes que a una ciudad que parecía salida de un RPG…..el se vio obligado a hacer tripas corazón, para que se hiciera lo que debía hacerse.

-cierren la barrera dimensional, preparémonos para el invierno.

Le dolía en el alma tener que hacer esto, pero torunn debía esperar…De la primavera pasaron al otoño.

Mientras tanto…

Torunn, la de la armadura dorada estaba recostada sobre la hierba de nueva Asgard, cuando escucho una voz…

-¡torunn!... ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!...¡torunnnnnnnnnn!

-¿ginny?

Ella quiso ignorar esa horrenda voz, no podía, algo le decía en su interior, que nada bueno pasaba en midgard.

-cálmate….ellos están bien, ya no te necesitan.

-¿eso crees?...yo pienso lo contrario.

Su hermano de otra dimensión, Modi. Se sentó a su lado…

-¿Por qué te interesas en ellos?...Creí que los odiabas después de cerrar la barrera dimensional, evitando que más sobrevivientes de tierra ultima llegaran.

-ello hicieron lo que debían hacer para sobrevivir…..además mi mundo es un mundo lleno de zombis ahora, no hay nada que salvar…este mundo por otro lado…

El pelirrojo de un chasquido le quito la armadura dorada, dejándola en su traje original.

-¿Por qué hermano?... ¿acaso ya no soy digna?

-eres digna hermana mía, pero solo dejando de ser una valquiria del Valhala…..debes ser una valquiria de midgard, la protectora de los humanos, tal como nuestro padre lo querría…también , es el deseo de nuestro rey Magni.

-¿magni?...me sorprende, creí que odiaba a los humanos, después del cierre de la barrera dimensional, el nunca podrá visitar a su madre en tierra 3515.

-El solo esta aquí por que su madre, amora lo lanzo al flujo temporal antes que su futuro fuera reescrito, el no odia a los humanos, aunque quisiera no podría…tu tampoco, debes recordar la humildad que nuestro padre premio en ti con aquella armadura dorada, perdónalos y sálvalos.

-pero ¿y nueva asgard?

-nueva asgard es un mundo pacifico ahora….ve.

El pelirrojo le lanzo unos hechizos para que su armadura fuera más resistente que la anterior…Con eso ella bajo, yendo directo a un montículo donde estaba mascara de hierro.

-"yipie"…..al fin llegaste, diosa.

Una sonora cachetada metálica se escucho en todo el lugar…..la diosa nunca espero ser recibida con tal ofensa.

-¡¿se puede saber por que james quedo convertido en la versión masculina de medusa?!

La segunda sorpresa del día…

-¿que?

-cuando terminamos de construir el muro, el dejo a cargo a Francis y se fue a buscarte…yo fui con el.

-no me "sorprende"

-como sea….fuimos hasta las ruinas de Boston, buscando la entrada a asgard. Cuando un vikingo pelirrojo bajo del cielo, aseguraba ser tu hermano magni y con un ¡pus! Lo convirtió….James huyo cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡por odin!...¡por thor!... ¡por magni!... ¡magni!, el debió haberme escuchado cuando llore en mi habitación…. (Se llevo las manos a la cara)…nunca debí maldecir ese beso.

-¿Cuál beso?

-¡no te hagas, Ginny stark!... (Molesta descubrió su rostro)…. ¡los vi!

La escena se volvió tan clara como el cristal, para Stark….unas ganas terribles de pegarle una segunda cachetada, se apoderaron de ella.

-¡ERES LA DIOSA MÁS IDOTA Y ESTUPIDA DEL MULTIUNIVERSO ENTERO!... ¡ESO ERA RCP!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Cuando llegaron los centinelas, uno me noqueo dejándome sin aire….Si no fuera a por que el capi logro quitarme el casco de milagro, no estaría aquí.

La rubia se elevo desesperada, tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que ayudarlo…La caballera, en los cielos la freno en seco.

-¿A dónde vas?...el invierno se acerca, robots y monstruos han esperado este momento en que la ciudad estará más debilitada, para atacar.

-pero yo…

-el muro que construí es fuerte, una maravilla tecnológica, pero necesita una barrera mágica si queremos que la ciudad sobreviva.

-pero…

-la ciudad es funcional ahora, con mucho, mucho esfuerzo , mejoras en mis nancitos y horas de negociar tratados con las otras ciudades estado, lo logramos….mejor dicho ….,james logro convencerlos y se esforzó por convencer a nuestros ciudadanos que la reconstrucción por lo menos en manhattan, era posible, que lucharan por ella...

-por yo debo ir…

-¡déjame terminar!...ejem…..Además descubrimos que algunas de las personas que trajiste tienen habilidades de batalla sin desarrollar, pero no es suficiente…..desde que james se fue la gente esta aterrada…necesita a alguien que los guié.

La mujer de ciencia tenia razón….Ella tuvo que hacer tripas corazón para asegurarse de que se hiciera lo que debía hacerse.

-junten a todos los que han demostrado tener habilidades de batalla….es hora de que sean entrenados como se debe.

Le dolía en el alma tener que hacer esto, pero james debía esperar…La nave avengers, junto a la cúpula de ambiente artificial y el antiguo taller de tony pasaron de la antártica al edifico más alto de ciudad ultra...

Del otoño pasaron a al invierno...

Un crudo invierno lleno de robots asesinos, dioses malignos y demonios de otras dimensiones, mutantes rebeldes y un grupo de zombis que era inmune al frió…

Gracias al cielo, la Dr. Richards con ayuda de visión, logro hacer una vacuna contra el virus de la carroña hace meses, antes del "incidente" de los centinelas, todos los habitantes de ciudad ultra estaban vacunados.

Del invierno pasaron al verano…La gente cantaba y celebraba feliz por que los adefesios no cumplieran su cometido. Todos menos…

-¿tienes que irte?...no te perdimos en el invierno, menos ahora.

Pym fue abrazado por quien consideraba, su hermana mayor.

-SIP….yo provoque esto, yo debo solucionarlo…..calma, yo nunca dejaría a mi familia ¿lo sabes?

El chico solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente...

-¿segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?, la ciudad esta a salvo y existe mayor % de probabilidad de encontrarlo, si vamos contigo.

-visión tiene razón.

- debes comprender may….deben comprender, Francis quedas a cargo

-¿otra vez?...ni loco, que esta vez le toque a azari.

-OK….conste que solo hasta que regreses con james.

La monstruo del grupo, antes de retirarse, solo se limito a darle una palmadita en la espalda a la hija de thor…

- aun podemos acompañarte, no tenemos problema en eso.

Ante las palabras del joven de ascendencia africana, la rubia solo se limito a decir la famosa frase del avenger androide...

-negativo.

Ella miro por última vez a pym y azari, lo que quedaba de su "familia adoptiva" junto a los nuevos amigos. Elevándose al cielo, viajando en dirección a las ruinas de lo que antes fue Boston…

En el antiguo taller de tony, la descendiente de este y la versión femenina de reed richards observaban lo ocurrido desde un monitor.

-desearía que no tuviera que irse….la moral va a bajar mucho.

-relax doc, esto es algo que debe hacer…..además con la victoria tremenda que tememos en las manos dudo que la moral baje en muchooooooo tiempo y azari es un rey nato, sabrá arreglarlas mientras regresan.

-¿y si no?, debemos tener un plan de emergencia, por si no ocurre.

-¿sabe doc?, algo de fe no le haría daño.


	7. capitulo7:De camino a Boston Con

Capitulo7: De camino a Boston. Con escala a Atenas.

Torunn volaba por esa tierra árida llena de destrucción, unas pocas y pequeñas plantitas trataban de germinar en esa tierra seca…

Era todo el verde que vio en kilómetros desde que dejo la isla de manhattan, a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba por james, decidió tomarse un momento para ver si podía mejorar el paisaje, después de todo era una diosa ¿o no?

-debo hablar con mi abuela, su bendición debe extenderse más….a menos que…mmmm.

En el pasado tony le dijo que su padre podía llamar a la lluvia, también se había dado cuenta que cada vez que ella estaba triste llovía, así que se concentro…estuvo a punto de lograrlo cuando escucho el sonido de batalla.

-¿más robots asesinos?...son como cucarachas.

Detrás de un montículo se podía ver pelear a una extraña chica…

De sus nudillos salían espadas, sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego, piel morena, su largo cabello blanco le cubría un ojo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, vistiendo únicamente una bata blanca abotonada además de teñida con sangre, ceñida a su figura por un cinturón de cuero café…

Sin dudarlo la deidad ayudo a la chica a vencer a sus adversarios, una vez terminado el combate, la oji rojo la miro sorprendida, guardando entre sus nudillos sus filosas garras metálicas.

-Eres la primera persona viva que veo en años por estas ruinas, creí que era la ultima persona viva en este lado del mundo.

-créeme hay más como yo…..soy torunn hija de thor.

-Rosarina Logan…pero me puedes llamar x-24

Al darle la mano, la rubia noto que la peliblanca tenía un código de barra tatuado en su muñeca.

-extraño tatuaje.

-puf…..no es por gusto, mi creador me lo puso.

Al escuchar la palabra "creador", ahora era la oji azul la que miraba sorprendida...

-¿querrás decir "padre"?

-nop…..los clones no tenemos padre, ¿sabias?

¿Clon?, torunn nunca en su vida había visto o estado cerca de uno…

Bueno si, existían rumores de que S.H.K no era la hija de hulk sino el clon de esta, estos rumores provocaron que la monstruo se tiñera el cabello de negro y se pusiera un piercing en la nariz, buscando tener identidad propia. Pero ese era otro asunto aparte…

-no es por ser indiscreta ni nada….

-¡huf!...déjame adivinar, quieres que te cuente como paso.

-bueno…si…. ¿no te molesta?

-nop, cada idiota que se encuentra con el código de barra, tarde o temprano termina preguntando.

Rosarina junto unas ramitas e hizo un fuego, mientras torunn abría unas latas de alimentos y le entregaba una a su "nueva amiga"

-No se mucho de mi creador solo se que era un científico canadiense, que trato de replicar el experimento que hizo una compañía . al crear a x-23.

-¿Quién es x-23?

-el clon femenino de wolverine…..a decir verdad el único clon que se a hecho de el, yo soy como así decirlo, la copia de la copia.

-¿Quién es wolverine?

-no me jodas… ¿de verdad no sabes quien es el?, es un avenger.

-¿de verdad?... ¡No lo creo!, ¿un héroe con nombre de roedor? # Yo creí que los únicos avengers eran: avispa, gigant man, pantera negra, viuda negra, ojo de halcón, capitán América, hulk, Iron man y por supuesto mi padre…..casi lo olvido, también estaba spider-man.

-la lista es mucho más larga y no tengo ganas de recitarla para ti, ricitos.

X-24 engullo con apetito todo el alimento de su lata, torunn se sorprendió por segunda vez en el día, al enterarse que existía alguien que comiera tan rápido como ella…

-¡puaj!, ¡que comida más insípida!

-y lo dices ahora que la vaciaste.

-insípida pero es mejor que las ratas que he tenido que comerme.

-¡glup!... ¿ratas?

La diosa nunca en su vida tubo que comer ratas para sobrevivir, tal vez haber crecido bajo la protección de tony fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado...

-como te decía, yo nací con la apariencia de una niña de 4 años…estaban a punto de entrenarme cuando unos robots asesinos atacaron el laboratorio, yo a arañazos logre salir con vida, a puro instinto logre escapar, fue entonces cuando me encontré con ellos…

-¿con quienes?

-con wolverine y x-23, ellos me llevaron a la única ciudad habitada en este lado del mundo Toronto, la ciudad tenia una dispositivo que creaba una ilusión, que la volvió indetectable para los robots, viví ahí con ellos como mi familia hasta que cuando tenia 10 años...

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, respiro profundo y continuo…

-un día, ultron descubrió nuestro secreto….Fue el fin para todos, si no fuera por logan…..si no fuera por wolverine, que se sacrifico para que yo lograra escapar, no estaría aquí. La ultima canadiense del planeta.

Lanzo su lata vacía contra unas ruinas cercanas, se quito el polvo de su bata y se puso de pie.

-bueno, gracias por la comida….nos vemos ricitos de oro.

La oji rojo estuvo a punto de dejar la luz de la fogata, cuando fue detenida por la oji azul…

-espera, ya que me contaste tu historia ¿no quieres saber la mía?

- será para otra ocasión.

-entonces dime por lo menos por ¿A dónde vas?, en estas condiciones es mejor viajar acompañado que solo.

-mmmm.

X-24 no estaba segura de seguir hablando con esta chica, pero algo le decía que en la misión en la que estaba, cuantos más mejor...

-voy a matar a meduso.

Si no hubiera pasado la prueba de humildad ¡en estos momentos le estaría partiendo la cara!, la prueba más el invierno pasado le enseño que atacar por que si, no es una buena estrategia…El estilo asgardiano podía esperar, por esta vez…lentamente se volvió a sentar...

-¿Por qué?... ¿oro?, ¿fama? ¿Oro y fama?

La oji rojo suspiro, su instinto le decía que esta chica de algún modo había la herido con su comentario, aunque solo peleo a su lado una vez, sabia que pelear con alguien que se recuperaba tan rápido como ella era un gasto de energía innecesario…

Por otro lado si la batalla no era evitable, entonces se aseguraría de dejarla con una bellísima cruz en la cara, aunque tuviera que arañarla por un milenio para lograrlo…Vigilando las reacciones de esta supuesta diosa, se volvió a sentar...

-Después de huir de Toronto, me mude a Atenas, por unos años viví una vida más o menos normal hasta que hace unos pocos meses atrás, me tope con un tipo con el símbolo del Phoenix, dijo llamarse Phoenix XI y que venia de otra dimensión…..tierra 691,creo… ¿te sientes bien?

-¿he?, si continua.

Torunn no sabia el por que, pero al escuchar la palabra "Phoenix" junto a "tierra 681", vinieron a su mente extrañas imágenes de ella , 2 años mayor ,flotando en un espacio blanco, borrosas imágenes como si fueran de una vida anterior...

- me dijo que por mandato de un tal miguel, el dejo su dimensión para asegurarse que las historias de otros mundos, iban como debían ir antes de la explosión.

-¿explosión?, ¿Qué explosión?

La morena solo se subió de hombros, como respuesta…

-como sea….cuando los robots asesinos al fin llegaron al lado libre del mundo, Grecia ardió en llamas y el olimpo callo. Atenas gracias a Phoenix logro sobrevivir además de eliminar a todos los robots dejando la tierra griega libre de ese mal, permitiendo que los hijos de los dioses reconstruyeran el olimpo ahora nuevo olimpo, lo malo es que además de Atenas también sobrevivió Sparta…

* * *

Flash back.

La sabía roja, hija de Hércules y bruja escarlata…atendía los reclamos de su pueblo.

-¡el fue quien les permitió vivir!, ¡es su culpa!

-¡quémelo!...¡ahórquelo!.¡Crucifíquenlo!..¡Háganlo pagar por los desastres que los Spartanos nos han hecho!

-¡primero los robots ahora los Spartanos!... ¿cuando habrá paz para los atenienses?

-cuando argo convenció al nuevo olimpo de echar a todos los semi dioses, ¿Por qué no dijo nada?, ¿por que no lo evito?... ¡Todo lo malo que nos pasa es su culpa!

La nueva diosa de la sabiduría y reina de Atenas, sabía que desde que el antiguo olimpo callo su medio hermano Argos #, nuevo dios de la fuerza y rey de Sparta estaba tratando de conquistar Atenas como fuera…Ella sabía que no podrían resistir por mucho...

Miro al que antes fue considerado su salvador, encadenado y enjaulado, por un momento para luego hacer callar al parlamento con un movimiento de su mano.

-¡mi señora!... ¡se lo suplico!, ¡pido audiencia!

A codasos su mejor guerra Rosarina, se abrió paso entre la multitud para arrodillarse ante ella.

-habla hija de Wolverine, que tus palabras serán bien recibidas.

-Se lo pido, el nos salvo a todos perdónele la vida…. ¡por favor! ¡No deje que estos idiotas sin cerebro la convenzan de lo contrario!

La gente grito furiosa ante aquella petición, la mujer de la capucha roja con un movimiento de su mano, los volvió a acallar...

-continua….sin embargo debes recordar cual es tu posición .Habla con respeto ante los senadores y ministro aquí presentes.

-Se lo pido, déjeme ser el campeón de Atenas, a cambio le pido que libere a Phoenix….Juro por usted y por la memoria de la fallecida diosa de la sabiduría Atenea, que derrotare a Argos.

Un silencio sepulcral se interpuso entre ellas…Argos además de tratar de conquistar Atenas también le gustaba demostrar la superioridad de Sparta, por lo que hizo un trato con su consanguínea…

Una pelea; el contra el campeón de Atenas, si era derrotado firmaría un cuerdo de paz y no agresión entre ambas ciudades estado pero si ganaba….Atenas seria suya, sus ciudadanos esclavos de los espartanos y la propia Sabia se convertiría en la sirvienta /esposa obligada de su medio hermano.

La pura y noble reina sintió un escalofrió pasar por espalda, de tan solo recordar la propuesta del degenerado rey Espartano. La peor parte era que ella acepto el trato.

-¿me das tu palabra de honor?

-se lo juro, por usted y por todos los dioses del nuevo olimpo, tanto nuevos como antiguos.

-libérenlo.

A regañadientes los asistentes liberaron al portador masculino del Phoenix, este sin mirar atrás abrió un portal a su mundo y se fue.

-espero…en el nombre del nuevo Olimpo y por el bien de Atenas, que cumplas con lo prometido.

El día del combate…

Rosalina no lo creía, sus poderosas garras no le provocaban ni cosquillas a la piel de su oponente, lo golpeo, lo pateo, lo araño con toda su fuerza sin éxito….El recibía todos sus ataques muerto de risa, humillándola hasta el alma, enfrente de todos.

-se termino el descanso, ahora me toca. Coste que desde ahora no te tratare con tanta delicadeza, solo por ser mujer.

-nunca pedí que se me tratara como a una.

Argos con sus manos desnudas le arranco las garras de un tirón, luego con movimientos arte marcialistas le golpeo y pateo las costillas, el rostro, el pecho, etc.….

No fueron las heridas mortales lo que la venció, por su factor de curación no era problema (además que sus garras se regeneraron con rapidez), fue por la fatiga. Como humillación final, sus ropas fueron arrancadas y agarrándola de la cabeza la lanzo contra un contenedor de basura.

Regresando del flash back...

* * *

-es por eso que necesito la cabeza del Gorgona masculino, es lo único que puede evitar que mi pura y noble señora, se case con ese imbecil.

Torunn guardo silencio, era una decisión difícil: por un lado estaba james el amor de su vida, el cual debía liberar de la maldición injustamente impuesta. Por otro lado estaba esta chica que necesitaba su cabeza, para liberar a su pueblo y a la mujer a la que servia.

-dime una cosa, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que argos acepte otro desafió?

X-24 pensó profundamente en esa pregunta, antes de responder...

-a el le gusta pelear, no creo que se niegue.

- te tengo un trato, yo derrotare a Argos y tu dejas en paz a ja…a la versión masculina de medusa.

Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de la mutante, la deidad la tomo de la mano. Volando en dirección a Atenas….

Pero antes haciendo una parada en Ciudad Ultra, en este asunto los semi dioses griegos, aceptaron con gusto la oportunidad de ir a patearle el trasero, al tipo que los hecho de su patria.

* * *

# Wolverine =hurón

# Argos existe en Mc2, solo que en esta historia es un poco más malévolo que héroe y tiene una media hermana.


	8. capitulo8: La boda maldita

Capitulo 8: La boda maldita.

El hijo de Hércules, junto a su futura esposa miraba el mapa actual del mundo...

En el sur del mundo estaban: sus ciudades, Paris la ciudad mutante, Tokio la ciudad de humanos / androides, Londres ciudad magos / gente rechazada de nueva camelot, Berlín ciudad hombres lobo/demonio, Munich ciudad zombie, Transilvana ciudad vampiro/súcubo, el cairo ciudad humano/semi dios egipcio y Nairobi junto a Nueva Delhi ciudad humana / mutantes con rasgos animales…

Lo único que parecía seguir igual que en los tiempos de la edad heroica, eran los pequeños pueblos chinos en las montañas.

-eso fue todo lo que sobrevivió del mundo, ahora debemos vivir junto a los sobrevivientes de Italia, ¡en nuestros muros!, ¿recuérdame por que no dejamos que los robots los mataran?

-Por piedad y por que sus ancestros rezaban a nuestros ancestros al igual que los griegos.

-¿por esas pequeñeces?...mmmm….considéralo un regalo de bodas adelantado, caperucita.

Con una risa sarcástica regreso a su amado mapa, el estaba segurísimo de poder conquistarlos a todos, casi se veía con la corona de este mundo post-ultron sobre la cabeza pero existía un problema….

Una ciudad mestiza, la única ciudad en el norte del mundo, la única que tenía el suficiente avance tecnológico y recientemente, el suficiente avance mágico para detenerlo…

-¿puedes creerlo?, aunque convencí a todos los robots y monstruos de otros mundos, para que los atacaran aprovechando la crudeza del invierno… ¡igual lograron mantenerse en pie!

-tal vez no debiste echar a todos los semi dioses de nuestras costas.

-¡bah!...no es tan malo, nosotros tenemos a los valientes sobrevivientes de roma ¿y ellos que tienen?, a los débiles sobrevivientes de Noruega.

- y todo aquel que les pida asilo, mi querido hermano.

Sin delicadeza, tomo la muñeca de la encapuchada y la llevo desde su palacio hasta donde el sacerdote los esperaba, en el antiguo templo de Ares.…..Los espartanos vitoreaban al verlos, mientras los atenienses engrillados se lamentaban.

-Con la bendición y permiso que mi señor, Argos dios de la fuerza y la guerra, rey de esparta me da…

-¡DETENGAN LA BODA!

Del cielo llegaron los semidioses expulsados, todos comandados por la diosa del trueno. Al ver a la rubia pararse ante el como si fuera un "guerrero genuino", provoco que el castaño lanzara una ricita irónica.

-Argos, he venido de muy lejos a desafiarte. Si gano liberaras Atenas, disolverás el matrimonio y firmaras el acuerdo de no agresión.

-¿tu me desafías a mi?...dime niñita, ¿Qué pasa si gano?, ¿me darás tu ciudad y serás mi concubina?

-si esas son tus condiciones… (Saco su espada, acompañada de un rayo)….que así sea.

Cuando era niño el escucho que su padre y el padre de esta niñita habían combatido…su padre gano, Sin embargo…

Las historias sobre esta chica, además de que el no había pedido permiso para casarse a Phobos (Alexander Aaron, hijo de Ares con humana) nuevo dios olímpico del rayo y nuevo padre de los dioses, cualquier ruido lo alertaría. Regresando en castigo a Argos a un simple semi dios o peor...

-en este día tan especial, no es mi deseo manchar mis ropas con tu sangre niñita…. Conste, esto lo hago solo por que me caes bien, ¡Jane!, ¡Nathan!

Al instante apareció la hija ilegitima de Mrs. Marvel (Carol Danvers) y wonder man (simón Williams), junto al hijo de la segunda Mrs. Marvel (karla Sofen) y capitán Marvel (Noh-Varr)…Los rubios de toga negra, se arrodillaron ante su rey.

-te doy a elegir entre mi campeón o mi concubina favorita.

¿Una diosa contra dos mortales?, fácil….además por alguna razón les parecía familiares…

-los elijo a ambos.

-Espléndido….será a muerte…. ¡comiencen!

¿Una diosa contra dos mortales? Más difícil de lo que ella pensaba….estos dos además de volar, sabían dar buenos golpes, si esto seguía así de seguro terminarían matándola.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!

Furiosa le lanzo un trueno que por poco mata a la rubia, pero convirtió en cenizas al rubio...

La concubina se convirtió en un ser de luz, la tierra tembló, el cielo se lleno de truenos y luces…El ser de iones supero a la diosa del trueno, sorprendida fue noqueada cayendo al suelo.

La otra rubia tomo la espada de la rubia inconsciente, se coloco justo encima de la deidad, para cortarle la cabeza.

-¿ultimas palabras?

Torunn se quedo muda, agotada, nunca imagino que terminaría cayendo bajo el filo de su propia espada…

-pues yo si…. ¡AHORA O NUNCA!

Inesperadamente los atenienses se liberaron de sus cadenas, matando por la espalda a sus captores….Rápidamente, siendo apoyados por los semi dioses.

El sorprendido dios, fue noqueado y encadenado con cadenas encantadas. Por quien estuvo a punto de ser su esposa…Cuando recobro el conocimiento miro a su ex concubina…

-¡traidora!... ¡Estas cadenas no me apresaran por siempre!... ¡MALDITA HIJA DE P...

-¡CIERRA EL HOCIOCO!...

Otra vez noqueado, esta vez cortesía de X-24.

-…esto te ganas por lo que me hiciste la ultima vez.

Jane se acercó a la diosa roja, con una reverencia la felicito.

-todo salio como usted planeo…..mi señora.

Torunn no tenia ¿ni idea de que estaba pasando aquí?, por lo menos todo salio bien…en parte.

El dios iracundo se libero de sus cadenas, lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido….antes de que alguien moviera un músculo, Jane fue partida en dos por los brazos desnudos de Argos el todo poderoso…

Torunn iracunda fue directo a matar a Argos, cuando fue frenada por la Sabia…

-¡¿Por qué me detienes?!

-calla y observa.

Una rayo bajo del cielo, de el salio Alexander….al ver la masacre, con un movimiento de su mano le quito su divinidad a Argos. Una vez echo esto, con otro rayo se fue...

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!

-Rosalina, ya sabes que hacer.

-si mi señora.

Esta vez las garras de X-24 si lo hirieron, en un 2x 3 su cabeza fue puesta en una pica junto a las cabezas de los que lo siguieron…

Mientras la albina se limpiaba la sangre, la sabia roja llevo a la oji azul y sus atenienses, devuelta a Atenas… Una vez llegado a su destino, fueron hasta su palacio, allí sentó a la impactada chica en una silla y la reina de Atenas, se sentó enfrente de ella.

-debes preguntarte el ¿Por qué de esto?...ambas somos diosas, por lo que hablare sin endulzar mis palabras y sin acertijos, como lo hago con los mortales.

Ella se bajo la capucha, dejando ver a una chica con pecas y gafas, de cabello rizado café en dos coletas… una cara normal, nada espectacular.

-no soy como esperabas…. ¿verdad?

-bueno, si yo esperaba algo más.

Era cierto, torunn esperaba ver una belleza despampanante o la cara de un monstruo horripilante….no el rostro de una chica normal.

-quiero agradecerte por cuidar y traer de vuelta a su tierra a los semi dioses, ¿quieres vino? Si deseas cerveza puedo importarla con un pestañeo.

-preferiría dejarlo para otra más tarde….ahora no tengo ganas de brindar.

-eso supuse….dime los que acaban de morir ¿te parecen familiares?

La otra diosa se subió la capucha, con un tronido de dedos pidió vino….a la Asgardiana casi se le cae el pelo, al ver quien le llenaba la copa era la mismísima Jane acompañada de Nathan.

-¡imposible!

- nada es lo que parece….esos dos son clones, al igual que los que viste morir.

Al momento en que se fue el clon femenino con la botella de vino, el clon masculino comenzó a abanicar a la diosa greco/romana con una gran pluma….

- los originales llevan muertos muchos años, eran amigos de mi hermano, cada vez que uno se le revela o lo contradice, lo mata y lo reemplaza. Todos con los mismos nombres que los originales.

La sabia miro al que la abanicaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, la otra chica ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-mi nombre es Alex y la chica se llama filomena.

-mmmm...tal parece que no a todos los llama igual….tu y ella pueden regresar a Sparta.

Con un chasquido de dedos de la encapuchada, el nuevo marvel boy se retito del lugar.

-. A decir verdad, la mayoría de sus guerreros son clones de los primeros hombres que les juro lealtad eterna, hace años...retomando el tema, ahora los recuerdas ¿verdad?

Ella asintió….Imágenes de cuando tenia 2 años llegaban a su ,mente; Corriendo junto a su familia postiza hasta la nave, entonces aparecieron unos robots , tony junto a Yocasta y visión estuvieron a punto de enfrentarlos cuando marvel boy y marvel girl llegaron…

-recuerdo que…. ellos se sacrificaron para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar….por lo menos ahora se sus nombres… ¡momento!, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-el pasado, presente y futuro son la misma cosa para mi.

La sabía término su vino, esta vez fue X-24 quien vino a buscar la copa vacía, ella trato de decirle algo al oído pero la deidad la freno pidiéndole que se reiré…cuando esta se retiro, siguieron hablando.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-A Mi hermano se le devolvió su divinidad, tuvo un matrimonio fugaz con filomena y ahora firmara el acuerdo, obligado por el nuevo olimpo…pero eso ya lo sabia desde siempre…..se como romper la maldición de james.

-¿Cómo…..olvídalo…dime como hacerlo sabia roja.

-Antes dime ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese mortal? ¿Qué puede ofrecerte?...un dios tiene mucho que ofrecer a los mortales que corteja ¿pero ellos?... ¿Que tiene de especial este? ¿Tiene poderes? ¿Es noble o descendiente de un dios poderoso? ¿Es rico?

-bueno...yo… este…bueno el...mmmm…ejem.

Torunn pensó en ello, James podía ser un súper soldier hijo de dos súper soldier pero en síntesis era un humano con antepasados humanos…..Más resistente que un humano normal (y probablemente más longevo) pero un humano sin riquezas y nobleza, seguía siendo un humano sin riquezas ni nobleza.

-puedo decirte lo que quieres saber o puedes quedarte, con el tiempo te terminarías casando con mi primo Alexander….nunca serás reina de nueva asgar pero puedes ser la reina del nuevo olimpo.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡NEIN!... ¡es tan joven como Pym!

-somos inmortales, en un pestañeo será un joven como tu….dime ¿estas segura? ¿100% segura? Torunn tu tienes mucho que ofrecerle y el tiene mucho que ofrecerte a ti.

-nein…dime lo que quiero saber.

-para alguien insegura eso fue firme, antes te daré un consejo….recuerda los nombres de tus salvadores, te servirán cuando tengas que nombrarlos además de honrar a tus héroes…..esto es lo que debes hacer...


	9. capitulo9: la historia de medusa ¿otra v

Capitulo 9: la historia de medusa ¿otra vez?

En lo que antes fue una fabrica, james se escondía de toda mirada...

-la original tenia un templo y yo me tengo que conformar con este basurero.

Por lo menos tenía la promesa de ginny, con su silencio el mundo estaría a salvo, solo y alejado de la humanidad era el único método para evitar que lo que ahora es su hogar, se llene de gente petrificada.

-ahora comprendo por que hulk es tan antisocial.

Antes james no lo comprendía, no sabia lo que era ser un monstruo, no sabia lo que era tener un poder incontrolable, no sabia lo que era el temor de lastimar a tus seres queridos….eso era antes, ahora lo tenia clarísimo..

-mmmm…no encuentro más cucarachas, mejor tomo una siesta y después continuo buscando el almuerzo.

* * *

Soñó….más que un sueño un bello recuerdo paso por su mente: Cuando tenia 6 años, tuvo una fiebre horrible, tony le dio una medicina para que le bajara la temperatura, la fiebre bajo y durmió sin problemas, todo tranquilo hasta que…

-¿Qué?

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a la rubia durmiendo a su lado, se encontraba sobre su cama usando la misma ropa que el día anterior...

Decidió no despertarla, se veía tan hermosa, tan angelical…Por razones que el no quería admitir en ese entonces, le gustaba tenerla así de cerca. El estuvo a punto de acomodarse para volver a dormir, cuando la asgardiana se despertó.

-james….esteeeee…..yooo….

- ¿por que no dormiste en tu cama?

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no tenia respuesta…apenas azari abrió la puerta para saber como se sentía su "hermano mayor", su "hermana mayor" con un disculpa ilegible salio casi corriendo de ahí.

Esa fue la ultima vez que se enfermo en su vida, su sistema inmune se fortaleció tanto que no necesitaría vacunarse hasta el día en que la doc inventara la vacuna contra el virus de la carroña…James en secreto atesoraría ese momento, el único instante en que estuvo con la rubia sin violencia, solos, el único momento…

* * *

-el único momento de verdad feliz de mi vida.

A diferencia de la medusa original el podía suicidarse, deprimido como estaba, pensó en cortarse la cabeza con su escudo…

- hola soldier boy.

Una luz ilumino el lugar, de la luz salio un tipo de armadura blanca. Este como si nada se sentó a su lado.

-¿por que no te petrificaste?

-¿importa?

Era miguel, no pensó volverlo a ver después de que pidió reescribir la historia para poder derrotar a ultron, de manera definitiva….

-¿Cómo estas?, por lo visto las cosas no están saliendo como lo pensaste.

-¿es una broma?...de todos modos… (Bajo la mirada)….tal vez todo seria mejor si yo…

-puede ser o tal vez las cosas empeoren.

-¿empeorar?... ¡de que demonios hablas!... ¡MIRAME!, soy una arma de destrucción masiva con patas, además según vi. en la maquina de tiempo que fabrico la doc, todo esta en orden ahora: en tierra 616 (línea principal) la guerra de avangers vs. Xmen va como debía ser, en cuanto a la tierra de Modi. (1616, Ultímate) logro mandar un mensaje a los cuatro fantásticos, logrando evitar el infierno zombie y ahora Modi. Esta donde debe estar…

-mmmm…eso es verdad.

-….y los héroes que enloquecieron y ayudaron a ultron, están cuerdos de nuevo, sin memoria de lo ocurrido y en sus dimensiones….en síntesis todo es como debe ser en el multiuniverso.

-¿de verdad?

* * *

Una intensa luz ilumino el lugar….ahí estaba otra vez, en el escenario de la batalla contra ultron, antes de que el multiuniverso explotara por segunda vez, claro esta…

-¡espera!... ¡tiempo fuera!...dije claramente: que la historia de mi mundo sea rescrita de tal modo que ultron sea vencido definitivamente, para crear un mundo pacifico…. ¡me mentiste, maldito hijo de pu...!

-antes de que insultes, fíjate bien. No todo es lo que parece.

Todo era como antes, ahí estaban los aliados enloquecidos de ultron, la tierra entera bajo el dominio de las maquinas….pero algo no estaba bien….además de robots asesinos, estaban gigantes de hielo y… ¡asgardianos!

-no puede ser.

-pero lo es….sigue mirando.

También se podía ver puertas a las diferentes dimensiones, trayendo esclavos de todas razas, incluyendo a héroes y villanos de otros tiempos entre ellos se veían las distintas versiones de sus padres encadenados, obligados a trabajos forzados e incluso sacrificados….

Hasta thor, sif y el mismísimo ultron estaban entre ellos.

-si te preguntas por el robot, es el de tierra 1616 y los dioses de 616…ahora mira arriba de ese edificio.

A lo lejos se observaba arriba de aquel edificio, el lugar que llamo alguna vez "hogar"…ahora era un lugar oscuro, lleno de cadáveres de su familia, sus amigos, hasta gente que desconocía como un par de rubios en togas, un tipo de armadura espartana y una albina con cuchillos que salían de sus dedos…

-tiene….tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

-shisss….silencio, pon atención a lo que ella va a decir.

Entre ellos, entre toda esta catástrofe se encontraba la responsable de todo este horror, sentada en su trono, vistiendo una armadura dorada con un cuervo en su hombro derecho…torunn.

-¡guardias traigan a la sabia roja!

Arrastrada por los guardias, semi denuda y llena de heridas, llego una chica que de rojo, solo tenia la ropa.

-¿me lo vas a decir de una vez o mis guardias tendrán que seguir "divirtiéndose" contigo, ex diosa virgen?

-ya te lo dije no es que no quiera….no puedo.

Furiosa saco su espada y de un rápido movimiento le corto la nariz….la otra diosa grito de dolor, mientras la furica asgardiana seguía con la misma pregunta, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes?! ¿Osas desasirme? ¡A MI!

-¡el no querría esto!... ¡tienes que detenerte!

-¡NUNCA!

De un mar de energía fulmino con la diosa sin nariz…

-traigan a las nornas #

Las diosas nórdicas del destino le dieron la misma respuesta y tuvieron el mismo final...

-traigan a Forseti. #

Encadenado a cadenas doradas, fue arrastrado un joven rubio, que al abrir la boca, todos vieron con horror, que el sabio y elocuente dios se había mordido la lengua hasta arrancársela.

-¡¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?!...¿por que el dios de la justicia y la verdad se ha comido su propia lengua?

-dijo que no podía mentir, así que tuvo que comerse su lengua para no hablar, mi señora.

Al ver que el no le daría respuesta, con el hacha dorada del forseti, fue cortada su cabeza…Con un movimiento de mano la hija de thor y sif, ordeno que pusieran la cabeza del hijo de balder y nannna en una pica.

-argggg…. ¿por que nadie me lo dice?...traigan a Finn y Tanner #

Esta vez un chico y una chica de unos 13 años, ambos rubios de ojos pardos, fueron traídos ante la desquiciada diosa.

-Fionna y Tanner Blake Foster…se por mis fuentes que antes de comerse su lengua Forseti te hablo, también las nornas y la sabia roja….habla y en recompensa reconstruiré tu mundo tal como era.

La chica parecida a cierta doc. Que ahora no me acuerdo….en respuesta le mostró el dedo del medio, mientras el chico con cara de pocos amigos guardo silencio. Esta vez con su espada, torunn les corto la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me dice como hacer el multiuniverso a mi imagen?!...(comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro con espada en mano)….si….si todo fuera como yo quiero….no existiría el mal….si yo fuera la única diosa, la creadora de todo…todo…todo seria perfecto y el…

Dejo caer su espada y con las manos en la cabeza, ella se sentó visiblemente desequilibrada, mientras lágrimas de dolor bajaban por sus mejillas…

-..El estaría aquí…..fue mi culpa… ¿Por qué no lo salve?... ¿por que no llegue a tiempo?...eso no debió pasar…. ¿por que no se lo dije?...eso no debió pasar….el debería estar aquí….solo queríamos ser felices…

Secándose las lágrimas, miro la pila de cadáveres de gente que amo y conoció…

-…solo quería ser feliz…solo quería tener una buena vida con mi "familia"….solo quería reparar el mundo para que fuera como antes o parecido…solo quería poder decirlo…..solo quería estar con el…. ¡se acabo!

Se levanto con las manos hacia el cielo, sus ojos y su cuerpo se volvieron luminosos, emanando y absorbiendo todas las energías que forman tanto las distintas dimensiones , como el tiempo y espacio…tanto positivas como negativas…

-¡si no puedo reparar el mundo!... ¡si no puedo regresarlo!... ¡entonces lo destruiré!... ¡ADIOS MALDITO MULTIUNIVERSO DEV %$#"!

De la chica emano una luz mucho más fuerte que la anterior…

-adiós james, te a…

* * *

Todo se puso luminoso….cuando el fuerte resplandor paso, james y miguel estaban justo en el mismo lugar de antes de la "visión".

-tengo poco tiempo para explicarte, resumiendo….finn y tanner llegaron como refugiados de un micro universo que exploto, luego se convirtieron en reemplazos: tanner de a Modi. Como representación del valor, a la vez del fallecido balder, finn de freya e Idun # que murieron durante el ragnarok….torunn enloqueció cuando te encontró muerto, los next trataron detenerla, fallaron…los otros dioses trataron de detenerla, fallaron…...forseti trato de sanar sus heridas casándose con ella y fallo.

El ser celestial estuvo a punto de retirarse, cuando la versión masculina de medusa lo detuvo.

-¡espera!...¡espera!...¿como detengo todo esto?

-ella es poder….poder más allá de lo imaginado…..vida y muerte….energía en su máxima potencia …...tu eres equilibrio…mejor te borro la menoría, no quiero que le temas o la evites, un buen esposo no hace eso con su esposa.

-¡¿ESPOSA?!

Con una tercera luz desapareció, dejando solo al ser de piel de reptil...

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

James tenia un vació en su menoría, primero estaba a punto a suicidarse, dos horas en blanco después y aquí esta ahora.

-¿james?... ¿estas aquí?... ¿Hola?

-¿torunn?

Temiendo lo peor trato de esconderse, viéndola acercarse con una linterna .Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sin importar que tan bien se escondiera, la diosa siempre se acercara y el mortal siempre se mantenía en las sombras...

-torunn vete.

-¡nein!

-¡torunn no es momento de ser testaruda!

Trato de evitarla pero la decidida diosa, siguió hasta que el ex humano término arrinconado en el último lugar disponible, con suficiente sombra para esconderlo…En silencio ella apago la linterna, sentándose en el suelo frió.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me acerqué?...puedo curarte.

Después de un largo silencio…el se digno a hablarle…

-creo no merecerlo…torunn hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Sin demora le contó todo lo que había pasado (bueno lo que recordaba)…

-casi mato a mi padre, no evite que ultron destruyera el multiuniverso una segunda vez, la tercera vez fue vencido por ti y ginny, recibo elegíos que no merezco.

Impactada guardo silencio, luego su fue su turno de hablar…

-¿sabes muchas cosas pasaron?...

Ella le contó los días difíciles durante el invierno, lo mucho que tuvo que trabajar para ganarse la confianza de los demás, demostrar que ella era también un buen líder, le gritaron de todo y estuvo a punto como unas 4 veces de aniquilarlos a rayazos si no fuera por ginny que estaba siempre cerca…

-¿sabes? ….cuando pase ese tiempo difícil, pensé en alguien…un líder noble, justo y sincero….capas de enfrentar hasta el mismísimo infierno por la gente débil, alguien que jamás se da por vencido, alguien que siempre apoya e inspira a los demás…. ¿adivinas quien es?

James pensó tratando de averiguar ¿Quién era?, pensó en Thor, su padre, el padre de Francis…hasta en el mismísimo tony, levantándose de hombros le pregunto…

-ni idea… ¿Quién?

-¿de verdad no sabes?...te doy unas pistas: el siempre me apoyo, siempre estuvo a mi lado, aguanto mis ataques y hasta se enfrento contra mi cuando era necesario.

-sigo igual.

El no se había dado cuenta pero mientras hablaban, la deidad se había movido de a poco…ahora ella se encontraba a unos centímetros, sentada a su lado.

* * *

# Las nornas, forseti, freya e idun son dioses nórdicos, no me pertenecen.

#los gemelos blake foster si, me parece que no es necesario decir ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿O no?


	10. Capitulo 10: Soldier boy vs El rey de n

Capitulo 10: Soldier boy vs. El rey de nueva asgard.

-eres tu.

Antes que el pudiera siquiera correrse, ella estaba a punto de tener sus labios unidos a los de el…

- se que la tradición dice que debes ser tu quien lo diga…creo que ahora no importa mucho….te a…

-¡JAMES ROGERS!

Una luz ilumino el lugar, james se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su forma original, sin embargo la alegría le duro poco al ver al enfurecido Magni montado en su corcel Gullfaxi….

-¡¿MAGNI QUE HACES AQUI?!

- te vengo a revelar la verdad.

Magni al tocar la frente de su consanguínea, le provoco que ella recordara todo de su vida pasada, sin poder creerlo miro impactada al mortal…

-james…..lo que me dijiste….no puedo creerlo.

Hasta el momento ella pensó que lo que le había dicho sobre el asesinato de tony y hulk por Inmortus en la "línea de tiempo original", la muerte de Inmortus por su "familia" (incluyéndola en la participación de dicho asesinato), la destrucción del multiuniverso, etc., etc.….

Eran sido delirios por los meses de soledad, nunca llego a creer que fueran verdad…

-james…

-torunnn yo…

De un tirón el furioso asgardiano subió al mortal a su caballo, ante la mirada atónita de la joven valquiria…

Un gran alboroto se escucho en Nueva Asgard los hijos de los dioses, los nuevos dioses nórdicos se reunieron en el valhalla, ahí observaron al mortal pelirrojo encadenado y desarmado ante el furico rey.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES DE APROVECHARTE DE MI HERMANA?!...¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MORTAL PARA HACERME TAL OFENZA?!...¡¿A MI?!

-se nota que eres el hermano biológico de torunn.

-¡SILENCIO!

Con el grito de Magni los nueve reinos de esta dimensión, temblaron por un buen rato…

A cada segundo su furia incrementaba, las nornas aparecieron de improviso (cosa rara por que ellas solo tejen el hilo del destino y observan), trataron de apaciguar a su señor, sin éxito…

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rey tomo mjornil y se coloco en posición para reventarle la cabeza con toda su fuerza, al hijo de la viuda negra…

-¡espera mi rey!

Forseti apareció y junto a las nobles asistentes, el dios de la justicia expreso un elocuente discurso de por que este joven mercería un juicio justo, mientras tanto, los gemelos blake se escabullían hasta donde estaba el mortal encadenado..

-shisss…quédate quieto… (Dijeron al unísono en susurros)…vamos a ayudarte.

Mientras tanner abría el candado de las cadenas, finn saco un pequeño escudo (escondido entre sus ropas), con un hechizo el escudo obtuvo un tamaño al cual james estaba acostumbrado…

El hijo del capitán América les dijo algo entre susurros que solo ellos entendieron...

-OK…..prepárate... (Volvieron a decir en susurros al unísono)...o nuestro hermano mayor te matara.

Casi al instante de haber terminado la oración, ambos hermanos desaparecieron…

-¡DEMONIOS DE HELA!

Magni al ver al joven libre, empujando a todos los que trataban de apaciguar su ira, fue directo hacia el…

El martillazo contra el escudo se sintió por todo el celestial reino, mandando a volar al joven justo hasta la tierra de los gigantes de hielo.

Al ver que el pelirrojo asgardiano iba a terminar con su victima, forseti trato de detenerlo, siendo frenado por las tejedoras del destino...

-esto debe pasar.

Entre escarcha y hielo, conservando el escudo, un adolorido james miraba su entorno…

-¿estoy vivo?... (Se toco todos lados)…solo unos rasguños…. ¡esperen! los rasguños se fueron.

Primero el golpe del dios del terremoto (aunque protegido por un escudo siguió siendo intenso) debería estar muerto, luego salio a una velocidad que le quito el aire, debería estar muerto (o por unos minutos el sintió que si), finalmente cayo sobre unas estalactitas filosas…

Bueno si, logro reaccionar a tiempo para voltearse y protegerse con el escudo…

-tal parece que si tengo algo del famoso factor de curación de mi padre y resistencia…. ¿por que no tuve también su fuerza?...por lo menos tengo los reflejos de mamá, gracias a eso estoy vivo.

-yo no estaría tan agradecido mortal.

Con cara de pocos amigos, bajo volando su oponente.

-como nuestros padres fueron aliados, pensé en recoger tu cadáver y darte un funeral digno….que los antiguos dioses me perdonen, por tu negativa a morir rápido no podrá ser.

Los martillazos regresaron, años de pelear contra una asgardiana le valieron para esquivarlos, sin pensarlo dos veces desecho su pesado escudo para moverse más rápido...

-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE VILLANO COBARDE!

Los ágiles movimientos de este joven Americano/ruso irritaban aun más al dios, con cada martillazo y grieta que evitaba sentía que se burlaba de el…..se reía "literalmente" de su estirpe, de su pueblo e incluso de su fuerza…

-¡BASTA!

El joven pelirrojo corrió todo lo que le daban sus piernas y recupero su escudo, mientras les guiño el ojo a los hijos de thor y jane foster, los cuales observaban a lo lejos la desigual batalla…

Los gemelos invocaron un hechizó para trasladarlos al bosque asgardiano, sin lograr evitar que el matillo chocara contra el escudo, dejando en el piso inconsciente al escudero.

-¿creíste que me vencerías A MI?

Sonriendo burlón, se preparo para terminar su trabajo de una vez por todas…

-¿Cómo es posible que te separaste de tu escudo?... ¿por que no lo usaste como arma como lo hacia el capitán América, en vez de huir patéticamente?...HM…los dioses maldijeron a tu padre con un hijo tan débil y cobarde como tu.

Cuando se agacho para quitarle el escudo que le cubría el pecho, james le lanzo tierra directo a los ojos…El ciego dios dijo muchas maldiciones en contra del deshonroso mortal…

Ciego escucho un crujido por donde creía que estaba su oponente, lanzando furioso su herramienta….

Cuando abrió los ojos al fin, vio como el ahora el astuto mortal, poseía su martillo entre sus manos, junto al escudo que le dio finn…

-¿querías golpes de mi escudo?... ¡LOS TENDRAS!

Desconcertado recibió un par de golpes de su martillo combinados con escudazos, retrocedió un par de pasos mientras las criaturas del bosque observaban fascinadas, solo obteniendo unos insignificantes rasguños que aumentaron su ira al máximo…

-¡MJORNIL ES SOLO UNA HERRAMIENTA, NO ES MI PODER!

Todo tembló, estaba dispuesto a eliminar hasta el alma de este maldito hijo de hela, en eso estaba cuando al ver que el mítico martillo no oponía resistencia, solo podía significar una cosa ¡ES EL DIGNO!...

Lo cual quiere decir que no es tan malo como el pensó, si es así entonces a estado perdiendo el tiempo en meterse en una discusión de adolescentes, que ahora que lo pensaba mejor era solo un pequeño desacuerdo, un pequeña pataleta infantil...

Al darse cuenta de este hecho pasó a una risa incontrolable…

-¿HE?

El desconcertado mortal vio como el tipo paso de ira incontrolable a la risa…..era definitivo el nunca comprendería a los asgardianos.

Con un movimiento de mano el dios, recupero su preciada herramienta y desapareció el escudo con los símbolos de su pueblo que el súper soldier, tenia en sus manos. Con otro movimiento de mano el escudo tecnológico de james, junto a su otro guante, ambos fueron devueltos a su legitimo dueño.

-lo siento, esto no debió pasar a mayores.

Aun desconcertado, Rogers fue puesto justo a las puertas de Ciudad Ultra…Mientras que alo lejos se veía a la hija de thor, volando en los cielos, regresando de su viaje...

Mientras tanto el rey de Nueva asgard trasladaba su tierra hasta lo que antes fue Noruega, por que según el, para que midgar recobrara su vida, era necesario de que "el cielo y la tierra fueran uno solo"…

Pasarían de nuevo por inviernos duros, luchas con monstruos antiguos y nuevos (hasta robots asesinos, muchos y de distintos tipos), por paisajes áridos sin vida….pero ellos eran guerreros y ya no podían cerrar los ojos ante el mal que se esparce por el mundo…

Además con la vacuna contra el virus de la carroña, que los mortales desarrollaron, estaban preparados para enfrentarse a los zombis en Alemania, de ser necesario...

Meses después….

Después de recobrar la memoria de su "vidas anterior", a torunn le costaba mucho aceptar la idea de ese futuro horrible en que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no lograron nada, se podría decir que al final ultron gano…le costaba mucho hablar del tema y evitaba mirar a james a toda costa…

El resto de sus "hermanos" y amigos trataron de saber el ¿Por qué? …

Azari trato de mediar en el asunto, ginny uso todas tácticas con torunn, Francis hizo lo mismo con james, pym trato de bajar el perfil a la situación con humor y may mezclaba el humor con preguntas para tratar de acercarse a la verdad…

En cuanto a visión, la doc. Richards, S.H.K y yocasta prefirieron no meterse en el tema…Los aliados en Grecia pensaron en entrometerse pero james los convenció de que "era un tema que ellos debían resolver solos"…

Solo después de una larga charla con Magni, la asgardiana logro superarlo y regresar a la normalidad…bueno en parte, aún faltaba un detallito en su vida que aclarar….

Por culpa de las misiones no habían podido estar, solos, ella y rogers, a veces cuando Francis o alguien más la piropeaba se veía algo de los antiguos celos de james, otras veces no…

La deidad fémina comenzaba a preguntarse ¿si james la amaba?, o si antes la amo ¿lo seguiría haciendo?

-mejor doy un paseo y vació mi cabeza de pensamientos idiotas.

Torunn paseaba por la nave, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, cuando vio algo que le provoco soltar su espada… james entrenando sin camisa…

No supo por que ella se alejo y el la siguió, tampoco como fue que ambos terminaron en el suelo…

Pero lo que si supo fue cuando sus labios finalmente se unieron y al fin escucho esas tres palabras, palabras con sabor a gloria que esperaron 10 años para ser pronunciadas...

-te quiero torunn…..yo te amo torunn.

Ella solo se limito sonreírle y a corresponderle con más besos…

Muchas cosas habían pasado, cosas horribles, entre ellas las dos explosiones (no consecutivas) del multiuniverso, pero al estar ahí solos, teniéndose el uno al otro, era la prueba fehaciente de que sin importar cuan oscura se pongan las cosas, siempre hay algo de luz…

Por una cámara de seguridad, desde el laboratorio ginny y la doc. Richards observaban lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué le dije, doc?...algo de fe no haría daño.

La mujer elástica. Solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza y ambas continuaron trabajando en sus experimentos…


	11. Capitulo11: La diosa y el soldado, el ar

Capitulo11: La diosa y el soldado, el arquero y la mutante.

Si el invierno fue crudo, lo que vino 2 años después de la victoria contra ultron, fue de locura...

Miles de robots asesinos escaparon al universo destruyendo mundos, los Next tuvieron que trabajar como chinos y hulk tuvo que sacrificarse para parar la destrucción, miles de pueblos fueron destruidos y los sobrevivientes tuvieron que ser reacomodados en las ciudades estado de la tierra…

Más encima descubrieron que los asgardianos (excepto torunn)son más débiles en la tierra #, por lo que tuvieron que trabajar el triple para llevarle los ingredientes que la sabía roja necesito, para hacer un hechizo que revertiera esa situación…

Así paso el invierno y la primavera de este año….

Era un día tranquilo, uno de los pocos que podían tener desde que regresaron a ultra city…

Torunn Odinson 16 años, usando la misma armadura que uso a la misma edad en su vida anterior… una armadura parecida a una armadura medieval (sin casco)

Y James Rogers de 16 años de chaqueta sin mangas, aprovechaban que la mayoría estaba en misiones para pasar un rato tranquilo en la habitación del pelirrojo...

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya no quieres hacerlo?

-no es eso, es que mientras regresamos a la tierra recordé algo… 3, el multiuniverso exploto 3 veces, no 2 como dijiste.

Ella coloco su dedo en la sien del chico, restaurando su memoria al 100%...

-creí que debías saberlo.

El pensó un momento antes de hablar…

-eso es pasado, parte de nuestra "vida anterior"…piensa en todo eso como un mal sueño y preocupémoslos por el presente.

Con cuidado (por que podía enojarse y electrocutarlo), la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a besarse…

Encima de la cama rogers estaba sobre Odinson, besándose apasionadamente, acariciándose, solo siendo interrumpido por la armadura de la asgardiana.

-esta armadura….me gustaba más la otra.

-¿en serio?

Ella con cierta inseguridad lo miro, alejándolo de ella...

- ¿creí que te gustaba esta?...me dijiste que con esta me veía sexy.

- mi amor.

El la abrazo y la beso...

-¡te verías sexy hasta con un saco de papas!

-¡cállate!

Ella le dio un golpecito con cierto aire juguetón en el hombro, lamentablemente para el ese golpecito le bajaría un buen moretón, James se sobo un poco el brazo y continuo besándola...

-es preferible que lo hallas perdido en la manera actual, que de la "vida anterior"…..vendiéndola para poder sobrevivir.

-touche.

Se siguieron besando, mientras lentamente la mano de james bajaba por la cintura de la diosa...

-….mmmm, ¿sabes?... (Le dijo susurrándole mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja)…tal ves le pida a magni que me la preste un ratito, para…ya sabes.

¡Oh! Verla hablar de esa manera a la diosa Nórdica del trueno, a Soldier Boy le encantaba más no poder y ella lo sabia…

Lo sabia tan bien que aprovecho el momento de "distracción", para colocarse encima de el, además de lograr tener la pose dominante en los besos, tenia el control de la situación…

-lastima que las valquirias deben mantenerse vírgenes.

-jure ser virgen, no jure no tener novio… (Le beso el cuello)…ni dar besos.

Ella le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta y se siguieron besando….Todo indicaba que la deidad, estaba a punto de romper ese juramento cuando…

-¡ERES UN IMBECIIIIILLLL!

-¡YA TE LO DIJE, NO TE SOY INFIEL!

Desde la habitación del alvino, se escucho un escándalo….No era necesario levantarse para ir a ver, los gritos se escuchaban clarito…

Para Francis Barton y Brenda Banner (S.H.K), lo que comenzó como un cuento de hadas (a pesar de la situación) ahora era un cuento de terror…

-¡¿CUANDO LO VAS A ADMITIR DON JUAN DE CARTA?!

-¡TE LO HE DICHO 1.00000 DE VECES!... ¡NO TE HE SIDO INFIEL!.

A la pelinegra verdosa, la ira no le caía nada de bien, por lo que regreso a su forma humana y se sentó.

-hey, ¿te sientes bien?

-no te hagas el inocente, yo te vi.…

* * *

Flash back

Todo comenzó en la ciudad de Munich, los Next avengers se enterraron (por los pocos humanos que quedaban escondidos), que los come cerebros estaban tratando de ir a otros mundos, a pesar de estar inmunizados la batalla se complico más de lo hubieran querido con la llegada de los avengers de acero, por lo que a su pesar tuvieron que llamar los Next x- men…

Un grupo creado por los laboratorios del conglomerado mutante (Paris, Nairobi y Nueva Delhi) ya que sentían que los next avengers no eran suficientes para defenderse de los robots asesinos y demás criaturas... (En especial robots) que atacaban el mundo…

Eran básicamente clones adolescentes de los x-men, con el genero contrario: Chica cíclope, Mrs .Jubiloso, storm men, Rey blanco, Shadowcat boy, Gambitte, lord magma, Mister Magik, The Rogué, lady bestia, y Profesora x (las 2 únicas adultas)

Ahora la lista incluye a mutantes no creados por el conglomerado Como x- 24 y mutantes concebidos naturalmente como: J2 (hijo de Juggernaut) , Wild Thing (hija de Wolverine y Electra) y una chica afro americana llamada daze #….

Eliminar a todos los zombis y robots no fue el problema (ya que los otros Next s también estaban vacunados), el problema real surge cuando la batalla termina, el momento de hablar sobre la guerra entre avengers vs. X-men en 616...

Todo este asunto de ¿Quién es el tutor de hope summers? Estaba llegando a extremos, que hasta aquí afectaba...

Ni james ni chica cíclope quería meterse en esta pelea, tampoco querían una guerra en su mundo, que solo beneficiaria a las maquinas que esperaban cualquier error para aniquilarlos…En ese ambiente tenso en que nadie daba con una solución, fue cuando Pym inocentemente pregunto…

-¿y si hacemos una boda?

¡Una boda!, ¡nada mejor para serrar un pacto de no agresión!...Ambos lados alabaron la brillante idea del chico escarabajo….Rápidamente pasamos a la parte que nos interesa, la recepción de la boda de Azari y Daze, en el lugar donde reacomodaron a la gente de tierra salvaje, el amazonas….

-que bonita… ¡hip!...que bonita boda.

Brenda se había tomado hasta el agua del florero, tambaleándose la joven llego hasta una mesa y se sentó...

-mmmm….que chico más sexy y me pareces conocido….¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

La verdosa levanto la cabeza para ver a Francis borracho, en una mesa lejana coqueteando con Wild Thing, tan borracha como el…Una pelinegra de ojos marrones, que se creía sexy (según shk) vestida como una versión cutre de Wolverine.

-mucho más que eso preciosa, me pareces conocida… ¿y tu eres?

Por alguna extraña razón Francis sentía que conocía a esta chica de otro lado, pero no se acordaba ¿Dónde?..Era como si en otra vida ellos eran muchos más que "conocidos"…

-la dama de honor de Daze… (Se sentó, con cerveza en mano)…tu eres el padrino del príncipe de wakanda, ¿cierto?

-¿tan rápido me has olvidado, preciosa?..(Dio un sorbo a su cerveza)...las chicas de Ultra City dicen que soy inolvidable….de muchas maneras.

-¿Qué extraño? Los chicos dicen lo mismo de mi en Francia….dime una cosa…. ¿por que eres un moreno sensual, de ojos pardos y cabello blanco, si tus padres son rubios de ojos azules?

-¡oh!, muchos me lo preguntan, pero nadie tan erótica como tu… (Le guiño el ojo y se coloco el dedo entre los labios)…Shisss…es mi secreto.

Gracias a su súper oído, S.h.k, podía escuchar clarito sus susurros...

-¿de verdad?... (Susurrándole al oído)…soy buena guardando secretos.

-enserio…. (Susurrándole al oído)….yo también.

-mmmm…chico serio…OK, yo primero…. (Le susurro al oído)…mi nombre es Rina Logan, soy la media hermana de X-24, tengo garras síquicas, vi. Morir a mi madre a los 10 años y cuando conocí a Rosarina la semana pasada, ella trato de matarme, creyendo que era un androide programado para matar a su "señora".

Impactado, le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza...

-¿de verdad?

-yep.

El hijo de clint barton, termino su cerveza, lanzo su lata, casi dándole al basurero y le susurro a la hija de Logan…

-Mi nombre es Francis Barton Morse, antes de que yo fuera concebido, mi madre sufrió un" accidente", un tal Nick no se que le inyecto algo #….algo que altero mi pigmentación, me tuvieron que hacer 10 exámenes de ADN, para que mi padre aceptara que yo era de el.

Impactada, le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza...

-¿quieres tener un buen rato con migo…. (Susurro lentamente su nombre)…_Francis_?

-no me gusta que me llamen así, llámame ojo de halcón.

La hija de Pu #### (según shk) dejo su cerveza de lado, se sentó encima de las piernas del hijo de Bobbi Morse y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras jugaba con sus blancos cabellos…

-pero tu nombre es tan sensual….f…r…a…n…c….i…s.

Ahí fue cuando le dio el beso…Brenda quiso ponerse de pie y ¡partirle la cara! Pero el exceso de alcohol junto a la gravedad le ganó.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

-fiuuuuuu, ahora me vas a decir que me estoy ligando a la lesbi de la doc, ¿verdad?

Eso era un hecho desde que pillaron a la versión femenina de Mr. Fantástico, besando a la versión femenina del Profesor x, pero eso era otro tema irrelevante ahora…..

-¡NO ME DIGAS!...entonces explícame como visión pudo tomar, ¡ESTAS FOTOS!

La furiosa Banner saco de entre sus ropas, fotos comprometedoras de Francis enseñándole a Rina a usar el arco, de rina enseñándole artes marciales a Francis, yendo a misiones juntos y dándose besitos, paseando, teniendo una cita e incluso imágenes XXX….

-lo mande a seguirte cuando comenzaste a llegar a casa a deshoras sin decirle a nadie, a donde ibas.

-¡ESAS FOTOS ESTAN FOTOSHOPEADAS!...¡nena yo te juro que estaba con los basureros, haciendo guardia para….

-¿desde cuando?

Al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su novia, no le quedo otra…

-desde hace 3 meses….lo siento.

La chica le dio una patada en la entre pierna antes de salir corriendo, ante la mirada atónita de los next y los recién casados que llegaban de su luna de miel, hizo sus maletas….Sin importar lo que dijeran la verdosa tomo sus cosas y se fue al Amazonas.

Con el tiempo siguió como miembro de los next pero ya no era lo mismo, ahora era la protectora del amazonas y su gente…

Sus heridas sanaron y se enamoro de J2, aunque nunca más le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Francis y le dio un golpe a Rina que dejaría a una persona normal en coma...

Pero hubo más consecuencias, por el escándalo que se produjo por la infidelidad de Ojo de Halcón, Wild Thing fue expulsada de los x-men, Daze por apoyar a su equipo más que a su marido, termino anulando su matrimonio con azari (duraron solo 2 días)…

Terminaron como amigos y el pacto de no agresión entre ambos lados siguió en pie, con la condición de que Rina fuera aceptada en los avengers (idea de x-24)…

¿Cuánto a James y torunn?, siguieron teniendo una relación secreta hasta que accidentalmente una mañana, Pym y may (que ya sospechaban) los encontraron "rompiendo el juramento de la valquiria"

Al rey de Nueva Asgard la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero después de perder una pelea contra su hermana por el "honor de la familia", la dejo tranquila y con sus dones de diosa intactos.

* * *

#que los asgardianos son más débiles en la tierra es cierto…..excepto torunn (esa parte la invente yo)

#daze, j2 existen en la realidad solo en tierra 982, solo Wide thing existe tanto en 982 como en como en Tierra-555326…La formación next x-men y los otros miembros son invento mió.

# En 616, Para salvar la vida de bobbi Nick fury había le inyecta con una fórmula que era una combinación funcional de la Fórmula Infinito y el Suero Super Soldado . Fue la unica forma de responder la pregunta que muchos se hacen al compara al hijo con sus padres.


	12. 12: La furica diosa vs la mutante asesi

12: La furica diosa vs. la mutante asesina.

Para bien o para mal Rina Logan había heredado la actitud de su padre, por lo que no se contuvo al reclamarle a su hermana por el telecomunicador….

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE #### NO ME DEFENDISTE?!

Lamentablemente Rosarina Logan tenía la misma actitud…

-¡¿Y QUE #### ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA MALDITA DESAGRADECIDA?!, ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LA SUERTE QUE TIENES DE QUE TE HAGAN ACEPTADO!

-¡¿SUERTE?! ¡¿SUERTE MALDITA ####?! , ¡¿SABES LO QUE ES QUE UNA DIOSA #### ESTE TODO EL DIÁ #### POR QUE LA EX DE TU NOVIO ES UNA DE SUS AMIGAS?!

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESPERABAS POR LA ####?! , ¡EN ESO DEBISTE HABER PENSADO ANTES DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA P####!

La morena albina en el instituto para mutantes en Paris, dio un largo suspiro antes de seguir hablando con su consanguínea al otro lado del planeta….

-Te dije que te controlaras, te dije que no provocarás escándalos…. ¡por mi santa y Purísima señora!, estuviste a punto de ser aceptada oficialmente.

-lo se x-24…. ¿No podrías ayudarme?, habla con la Profesora x

La mutante al otro lado de la pantalla movió la cabeza negativamente.

-ya gaste la ultima carta que tenia bajo la manga para que te convirtieras en avenger, no puedo mover más los hilos por ti.

-bah, por lo que veo tus hilos te quedaron cortos, todavía no soy oficialmente una "hermana"

-no te burles…. ¡Oh te juro que tomo la primera nave que salga y te pateo el trasero!...mmmm tal ves sea lo mejor, tal ves tu destino este con los avengers, tal como dijo mi señora.

-espera, ¿Qué te dijo exactamente la sabia roja, sobre mi futuro?

-debo irme, los avengers de acero están atacando en Nueva Delhi…..no lo arruines.

La comunicación se corto de golpe, dejando a la oji café con un mal sabor de boca…

-fiuuuuuuu…no me queda otra.

Al principio todos la odiaban, la veían como un animal salvaje y tenían razón ya que gracias a sus sentidos mejorados y su actitud explosiva era la clasificación correcta para ella…

Pero gracias a Francis ella había logrado una actitud más dulce y más solidaria (con el equipo, pero con los robots sigue siendo tan salvaje y fuerte como siempre), gracias a eso la imagen que tenían de ella cambio y hasta llegaron a admirarla…

Pero había una persona que sin importarle que ¡le sacaría la cara a pedazos!, esa diosa de cuarta arrogante, altanera, buena para nada…. ¡De solo pensar en ella le hervía la sangre!

-AAAARG… ¡maldita ####!, ¿Por qué sigue con lo mismo?...si hasta la monstruo después del golpe que me dio, nos convertidos en amigas….no amigas…amigas, pero se entiende.

Al otro lado de la nave. En la habitación de Stark….

-¡POR ODIN!... ¡¿POR QUE DEJAMOS QUE ALGUIEN TAN IDOTA SE UNIERA A NOSOTROS?!

La diosa como siempre se quejaba con Ginny por tener a Rina bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

-¡TU LO SABES, FUE UN FAVOR A ROSARINA!...recuerda que ella a sido una gran aliada y no podíamos decirle que no.

-no tengo nada en contra de x-24…. (Se puso las manos en las caderas)… ¡ES ESA MUTANTE DESVENGONZADA Y SIN HONOR, LA QUE ME ENFERMA!... ¡es una Dirne (mujer de la vida)!

A Torunn no le cabía en la cabeza ¿Cómo Francis había dejado a Brenda por alguien tan pero tan Freudenmädchen (mujer que practica el oficio más antiguo del mundo)? , como cambio a alguien bonita, ruda, educada e inteligente por esas cosa salvaje, Unglücksrabe (desgraciada) y Unglückswurm (infeliz)….

De tan solo pensar que esa roba novios hija de Hela, esta en el mismo techo que ella…. ¡le provoca desear acabar al mundo a rallazos!

-Cielos, tal parece que el sello de "aprobado" de tu prueba de humildad, ya caduco.

La rubia dio un suspiro de enfado, cruzándose de brazos, mientras la pelirroja se ponía la mascara que le cubrían las quemaduras…

-relax diosa, no será para siempre, una vez terminado el plazo de prueba solo tenemos que decirle que no y que vuelva con su hermana.

-eso espero.

Azari entro en ese instante a la habitación…

-hay que ir a la sala de juntas, James llamo a Una Asamblea.

En la sala de juntas…

-yocasta, inicia la presentación.

-iniciando.

Un holograma con imágenes de una niebla aparecieron en medio de la mesa de juntas…

-estos son los vapores de la Tierra de las Brumas, según los análisis hechos por las muestras traídas por visión, es el elemento necesario para poder completar el compuesto para restaurar la vida vegetal en el planeta un 100%.

Pym que nunca filtra lo que piensa no pudo evitar decir…

-ahora la doc solo tiene que terminarlo, colocarlo en la distribuidora que ginny y yo inventamos y ¡pan comido!

-no es por ser aguafiestas, pero ¿tierra de las brunas queda donde creo que queda?

-así es pantera negra…..tierra de las brunas queda en tierra salvaje.

Todos quedaron mudos ante aquella afirmación…

-¿ti….tierra salvaje?

Spider-girl tenía razones (al igual que todos) para sentirse tensa….El mundo bajo la capa polar, tierra salvaje antes un paraíso y fuente de vida, ahora era un callejón toxico inhabitable lleno de robots.

-Corríjame si me equivoco… (Dijo rina)… ¿pero los vapores de la bruna estarían contaminados?

-según la investigación de la doc, tierra de las brunas es el único lugar que aun esta limpio, por lo que sus vapores siguen intactos.

De nuevo pym, dijo lo que pensaba…

-¿y quien es el afortunado que le toca ir a la misión suicida?

- es obvio que para una misión tan arriesgada, visión nos hará los honores.

-lo siento ojo de halcón, visión quedo muy dañado después de recoger las muestras….solo queda una opción.

El pelirrojo miro a la hija de Wolverine…

-¡¿TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMANDO?! , ESTO ES COLMO MALDITA SEA.

-Tienes que comprender, ellas son las únicas que pueden. Por su gran resistencia y factor curativo.

-James tiene razón, en estas circunstancias Rina es la opción más lógica, además el resto de nosotros debemos ir a Londres a detener al ejercito de Spider man de acero…..Momento, ¿Por qué dijiste ellas?

James por respuesta al príncipe de wakanda, le dio una segunda mirada a la princesa de Nueva asgar.

Horas después…

-no se como james me metió en esto, contigo.

-tampoco es un paseo en el parque para mi ricitos.

-dejen de hablar, no quiero pasarme la vida entera aquí encerrada con ustedes.

Ahí estaban la diosa, la mutante y la monstruo verde, en un basurero entre miles de robots…

Millones de ellos salían de cada grieta, detrás de cada árbol putrefacto y sin vida…llegaban sin parar, miles de ellos….

Las 3 tuvieron que trabajar unidas para acabar con la amenaza, hasta que el camino quedo libre y los que quedaron en pie huyeron…

-vamos, mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido podré ir a casa.

Brenda apuro el paso, yendo adelante mientras Torunn volaba y Rina saltaba entre los árboles.

-con razón Francis la dejo.

- Freudenmädchen

-¿dijiste algo ricitos?

-nada.

El largo camino siguió, ninguna de las tres se hablaba…comenzó a anochecer, en una cueva cercana se refugiaron y encendieron un fuego.

-voy a buscar más ramas, ya vuelvo.

La verdosa que ahora tenía el cabello rojo con mechas negras, salio….Dejando solas a la pelinegra y a la rubia...

Torunn no podía creer que james en su "otra vida" allá salido con ella y mucho menos que ellas habían sido amigas…

-hey, bueno…ejem… ¿Cómo van tu y james?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?, ¿quieres quitármelo a mi también?... Unglücksrabe.

-arggggg…. ¡ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud de princesita de cuarta, ricitos!

Lentamente sus garras síquicas comenzaban a salir entre sus nudillos…

- ¡y yo me estoy cansando de tu actuación de santita!

Un rayo se escucho a lo lejos, mientras tocaba el mango de su espada…

-Dirne

-¡SE ME TERMINO LA PACIENCIA MALDITA RA#####!

Wild Thing se abalanzó contra la diosa nórdica del trueno, esta la bloqueo con su espada y con movimiento rápido la mando volando contra la pared de la cueva, con una gran cicatriz en el rostro…

La cicatriz se sano y la mutante contraatacó tratando de dejarle una marcada x en la cara a la deidad…

El intento fracaso, solo dejándole un pequeño rasguño también sano rápido..

-ríndete ahora Wild Thing y seré clemente.

-¡nunca!

La diosa furica contraataco…

La mutante tal vez era una reconocida asesina, pero nunca antes peleo contra un ser divino, era mucho más difícil de matar…Al terminar arrinconada sin escapatoria, no le costo mucho darse cuenta de ello…

-…. ¡no importa lo gruesa que es la piel, al final se corta igual!

Rina dio un salto furiosa, la deidad usando su espada absorbió la energía síquica de sus garras…

La desconcertada pelinegra fue atacada por un rayo, que quemo su cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

- debiste rendirte.

La rubia se dio vuelta, camino dándole la espalda…

-¡NADIE ME DA LA ESPALDA P###!

Logan se regenero y con nuevas garras síquicas dio un segundo salto…

-AAAAAAA.

Solo para ser herida en el estomago, ella callo, sus heridas sanaron pero antes de que se pudiera levantar, ya tenia el filo de la espada de torunn en el estomago…

-AAAAAAAAA… ¿Por qué haces esto?...yo no te he hecho nada a ti.

Pero la diosa seguía hundiéndole la espada entre sus carnes…

-AAAAA…. ¡ELLA YA ME PERDONO!

-¿Qué?

La rubia paro de hundir la espada, sacándola de un tirón para que el estomago de la pelinegra se curara…Una vez con la herida cerrada, la hija de Electra siguió hablando…

- Después del golpe que me dio, ella y yo hablamos.

Incrédula la miro la hija de Sif….

-¿de verdad?

-hey...Hey…hey…. ¿Me crees tan estupida para inventar algo así?, después de todo tu me volverás a meter la espada en el estomago si miento.

-mejor dicho en el trasero….sigue hablando.

Ambas se sentaron cerca del fuego, mientras rina le contaba a torunn que a Brenda ya no le da ni frió ni calor lo que pase entre ella y ojo de halcón, además que ahora sale con J2…

-¿entonces por que no le dirige la palabra a Francis?

-Por que cree que es un cretino, por que piensa que se lo merece y por que le gusta verlo angustiado.

-ha….y en cuanto a el...

-lo que pasa en tierra salvaje, se queda en tierra salvaje.

-esteeeeee….gracias.

Brenda regreso con la madera, haciendo caso omiso a la sangre en la ropa de rina, coloco la madera en el fuego y abrió una lata de comida…

-¿todo tranquilo?

Logan abrió otra lata y le lanzo una a Odinson….

- todo tranquilo, ricitos y yo nos llevamos de maravilla.

Al otro día llegaron sin problema a la Tierra de las Brumas, recogieron lo que necesitaban, shk regreso al Amazonas y las otras 2 de vuelta a Ultra city.

Una semana después…

-¿ya decidieron? ¿Se queda con ustedes o se va?

x- 24 llamo muy preocupada a Torunn, sinceramente ella no sabría a ¿donde más mandarla después de ser expulsada de su antiguo equipo?…

- es una de mis hermanas ahora.

La next x-men dio un profundo suspiro de alivio, Mientras ellas conversaban la maquina distribuidora se encendió, esparciendo el compuesto por todo el planeta…

Lentamente donde había solo tierra árida sin vida, comenzaron a salir unos brotes.

50 años fue el tiempo que le tomo al mundo recuperarse del ataque de ultron y 100 años más de ardua guerra contra las maquinas para que se volviera más o menos pacifico...

Por suerte el mismo compuesto que revivió al planeta provoco que todos los habitantes, después cumplidos los 18 o 19 comenzaran a envejecer al mismo ritmo que torunn...Y hablando de la hija de thor….

Con todas las experiencias vividas, con todas las batallas que a peleado….

Ahora nada podía ahora impresionar a la diosa del trueno ¿verdad?...eso fue lo que creyó hasta que comenzó a sentir nauseas


	13. Capitulo 13: 150 años después… ¡embaraza

Capitulo 13: 150 años después… ¡embarazada!

El tiempo paso lleno de guerras contra maquinas, sacrificios, sudor, sangre y lagrimas hasta llegar al día de hoy…

Los países no se reconstruyeron por lo que las ciudades estado siguieron en pie, sin embargo ahora el planeta era mucho más verde…

Ahora el mundo era más pacificó, con uno que otro robot asesino y el ataque de los avengers de acero de vez en cuando, pero mucho más ordenado que la versión anterior y el cambio más significativo de todos…

-¿esta segura?...tiene…tiene… ¡no!... ¡DEBE SER UN ERROR!

Torunn tenia el control sobre la fertilidad ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?, ella estaba segura de….ella creyó que ya no necesitaba usar preservativo para evitar que….

La Doc. Richards miro seria a la joven diosa sentada enfrente de ella.

-no hay error torunn, ya hemos hecho 5 exámenes y todos son positivos.

La hija de thor sentía que el mundo se le puso al revés, las palabras que le dijo la sabia roja años atrás sonaban en su mente: "….recuerda los nombres de tus salvadores, te servirán cuando tengas que nombrarlos además de honrar a tus héroes…"

-no hay duda, estas embarazada.

La rubia quiso rebatirle el diagnostico a la mujer elástica, pero solo logro abrir la boca para vomitar en un basurero…

Salio como muerta en vida de ese laboratorio, chocando con Rina que salía con el mismo perfil del laboratorio de ginny.

-lo siento

-descuida ricitos.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ellas, la mutante que aparentaba unos 19 y la diosa que aparentaba unos 18, caminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios sin siquiera mirarse…

4 semanas pasaron….Ojo de halcón al observar los cambios de humor y el apetito de Wild Thing no le costo nada enterarse, ya que había visto los mismo síntomas en varias de las mujeres basurero...

-maldito, móvil.

Ahora arreglan la antigua habitación de SHK, para convertirla en cuarto de bebe.

-dame eso…super papá.

La pelinegra sin mucho esfuerzo coloco el móvil sobre la cuna, el alvino con una risita abrazo a la que durante 100 años ha sido su Esposa.

-deberíamos llamarlo como mi padre si es niño.

-mmmm…nop, preferiría llamarlo Jace Thomas.

-¿Jace Barton Logan?, fiuuuu….tengo 9 meses para convencerte.

Torunn veía la situación desde el dintel de la puerta, ¿quien se hubiera imaginado que Francis se lo tomaría tan bien?...hay que admitir que al principio le cayo como un balde de agua fría…ahora divide el tiempo entre ser héroe y prepararse para ser padre...

La mente de la asgardiana se inundaba de preguntas sin respuesta: ¿Y james?, ¿habrá notado algo extraño en ella?, ¿sospechara?...hasta el momento la unica que sabe es la doctora, ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando lo sepa? , ¿Le pasara lo mismo que Francis?... ¡por Odin!, ¿Qué pasa si reacciona mal?, ¿Qué pasa si decide que no quiere al bebe? , ¿Qué pasa si…

-torunn….hey…torunn… ¡torunn!

-¿he?

La hija de James Howlett (wolverine), miro preocupada a la hija de Thor Odinson...

-se que los dioses no se enferman, pero te ves pálida.

-esteeeee…..debo irme.

Los futuros padres se miraron sin comprender nada, mientras la deidad se iba volando de ahí…Con un rayo se tele trasportó al otro lado de la ciudad, respirando profundo se sentó mirando unas ruinas con enredaderas.

-este lugar siempre me a traído paz…. (Se llevo las manos a la cara)… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

No sabia que hacer, ¿decirle o no?...tenia muchas dudas y el tiempo estaba en su contra, muy pronto se le comenzara a notar, muy pronto su armadura ya no le va a quedar y quedara en evidencia…

Lo peor de todo es que al estar encinta sin marido, queda deshonrada…. ¿con que cara le va explicar a magni, a los gemelos blake y forseti, lo que le paso?, ¿con que cara orará al espíritu de su padre y el de sus ancestros en busca de sabiduría?... a Deshonrado no solo a los asgardianos actuales, si no del pasado y el futuro….

-en estos momentos como desearía ser mortal.

La lluvia callo disimulando sus lágrimas entre las gotas. Ella sabia que un guerrero enfrente de una situación difícil jamás debe llorar, debe ser firme, enfrentar lo que sea con valor y heroísmo…

Pero por primera vez en su vida no se sentía como un guerrero, tampoco como un héroe y mucho menos diosa…..se sentía como una mujer, como odiaba esa sensación, ¿acaso significaba que ya no era digna de ser la hija de thor?, ¿acaso había dejado de ser un guerrero noble, valiente y humilde para los amigos pero arrogante con lo enemigos?...

-¡BASTA!..¡NO SOY UNA COBARDE!... ¡SOY TORUNN ODINSON!... ¡SOY LA HIJA DE THOR!

La lluvia paro de golpe, un par de rayos cayeron a la tierra…. ¿Auto lamentarse?, ¿rindiéndose antes de luchar?, esa no era ella….

Si pudo vencer a robots de todo tipo, si pudo sobrevivir a 2… ¡perdón!...3 explosiones multiuniversales, si logro sobrevivir todos estos años y luchar sin descansó hasta lograr reconstruir midgar, entonces puede con esto.

Mientras que en la sala de comando...

-Antigona (como llaman a yocasta ahora)... ¿Los análisis son correctos?

-afirmativo, la mezcla del suero del super soldado y la versión rusa del suero, han provocado que tu ritmo de envejecimiento sea equivalente al de torunn, de manera natural.

-¿y el compuesto en base a los vapores de la Tierra de las Brumas?

-El compuesto a base a los vapores de la Tierra de las Brumas o compuesto B no a afectado en nada tu desarrollo físico, tampoco a proporcionado o interferido en el desarrollo de tu fuerza.

Hacia años que el quería saber, ¿el por que cumplidos los 18 años era capas de levantar 500 libras, su agilidad junto a su resistencia mejoraron y paro de ponerse viejo?, lamentablemente al ser un líder muy activo en la resistencia contra las maquinas, en estos últimos miles de años no había tenido el tiempo, hasta ahora…

- Ahora pasemos a temas más relevantes…Antigona activa la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo, muéstrame las ultimas imágenes de la guerra de avengers vs x-men.

-mostrando datos.

Ante james apareció un holograma de lo que ocurría en tierra 616…

-¡¿el Phoenix se dividió en 5?!...¡oh, dios mío!

James no cabía en su asombro, además de ver lo que pasaba en tierra última, en Mc2, en tierra zombie, en el fututo de Apocalipsis, en la nueva tierra 113500 con una ginny stark en su historia original: como viuda negra y luego Madame Mask, etc,etc…

Realmente el pelirrojo que aparentaba unos 18 desearía poder hacer algo por ellos, desearía poder…

-ejem…. ¿Otras vez intruseando otras realidades con la maquina del tiempo?

-Antigona, detener imagen.

La imagen se apago, dejando al Hijo de Steve Rogers, el tiempo suficiente para recibir con un beso a su novia vitalicia.

-prometiste que ya no lo harías.

-lo siento mi amor, es que….

-es que existe tanta maldad en los distintos universos, que no puedes simplemente cerrar los ojos, eso lo comprendo…pero debes recordar que aquí también tenemos problemas, de que preocuparnos.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Torunn juguetonamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, mientras le daba besitos...

-como los robots…. (Beso)… los avengers de acero… (Beso)…. las copias de mala calidad de ulton… (Beso)… los x-men robots…. (Beso)… preparar la fiesta del aniversario de la Academia de Next avengers…. (Beso)….como mantener buenas relaciones con nuestros aliados en Atenas, Sparta y nueva Asgar… (Beso)…Y Además…ejem.

-¿y Además?

-(mi embarazo, ella pensó)...He….yo….ejem….una estupidez mía, olvídalo.

Ella trato de salir pero fue detenida por Pym, que le dio un fuerte abrazo…

-¡ya me entere!, ¡muchas felicidades, hermanita!

La rubia se puso roja al ver la cara de confusión del pelirrojo...

-¿no te lo dijo?, lo que pasa es que…mmmm

Sin nada de delicadeza la asgardiana le tapo la boca, este se safo del agaron achicándose…

-puf, no es para tanto, deben ser las hormonas.

Ella trato de agarrarlo, pero esa pequeña lucecita salio volando del lugar...

-a ver torunn, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿pasar?, no pasa nada…

-¡felicidades!

Antes que la asgardiana lograra hacer o decir algo, tenia a may, la novia de Pym abrazándola y abrazando a james…

-yo creía que no podías por…bueno ya sabes, la mezcla de dos super soldier, nos vemos.

Spider-girl abrió una ventana y columpiándose se fue…Torunn se puso más nerviosa y james se comenzaba a sentir irritado.

-¡se puede saber!, ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?!

-yo…yo…

-¡¿tu que?!

Azari que pasaba por ahí, le dio un palmetazo en la cabeza a james...

-¡es el colmo james!, ¡debería darte vergüenza!...lo hubiera creído de cualquiera menos de ti, ¡que vergüenza!

Tan enojada como estaba el hijo de T'Challa, llego su esposa la nieta de tony Stark.

- ¡Azari tiene razón!

-¡ginny no!

-tranquila torunn, que soy tu amiga y estoy aquí para ayudarte…. (A pesar de la mascara su voz sonó más enojada que la de su marido)… ¡¿COMO QUE LA TRATES ASI Y EN SU ESTADO?!

-¡¿ESTADO?!

El hijo de Ororo Munroe (storm), miro sorprendido al hijo de Natasha Romanoff.(Romanova)

-¿no lo sabias?

Felicidades+hormonas+estado=…a James Rogers romanoff no le costo unir los puntos….Sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar, miro a la mujer que a estado a su lado, desde que ambos tenían 2 años...

-¿es cierto?

La asgardiana poniéndose seria le contesto…

-tengo 4 semanas.

El americano/ruso no supo que decir a continuación, pero Torunn si…

-¿me vas a apoyar en esto o no?

-¡glup!... ¿Nos dan un minuto a solas?

La otra pareja salio del centro de comando, dejándolos solos…

-¿y bien?, ¿si o no?

Sin mostrar emoción alguna james salio, dejando a la asgardiana sola…

-lo sabia.

No quería llorar, no aquí, estuvo a punto de salir cuando…

-apagando luces.

Quedo a oscuras…

-antigona, ¿Por qué apagaste las luces?

-fue ordenes de James, no te muevas y no invoques el rayo.

Aunque a oscuras, sentía gente que entraba al centro de comando, preparándose para lo que sea, saco su espada...

-¿sabes torunn?... (Dijo el oji azul desde algún lado)….tengo la memoria de mi padre y se jackear softwares como mi madre, por lo que ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo, es más, fui yo quien les contó.

-¿a si?, ¿para que para burlarte de mi?, ¿para que todos vean lo deshonrada que estoy?

-Para nada, es que era la unica forma en que yo pudiera hacer esto...

La luz se encendió de pronto, todos los next avengers estaban ahí…Mientras james estaba hincado en una pierna, enfrente de la deidad.

-¿Torunn Odinson te casas conmigo?

Torunn no cabía en la emoción...

-si...si quiero.

Horas después en Nueva Asgard...

-¡POR NINGÚN MOTIVO!

Para Magni Thorsón la petición para casarse de su hermana, le caía como si le patearan en la entrepierna.

-¿con que no?

Torunn con mirada decidida fue hasta el trono de su hermano, le hizo unas señas para que ella le hablara al oído, la cara de magni paso de enojo a impresión.

-¿es enserio?... ¿por que mis cuervos no me avisaron?

Ella le siguió hablando, mientras la cara del rey pasaba a la impresión a la seriedad…La asgardiana tan seria como estaba su hermano, regreso a donde estaba su prometido.

El rey se levanto serio, camino hasta el joven y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir ni pió…

-¡bienvenido a la familia!

El dios de la fuerza le daba un fuerte abrazo feliz…..Era definitivo el nunca, jamás comprendería a los asgardianos.


	14. Capitulo 14: La ecografía y las gemas de

Capitulo 14: La ecografía y las gemas del Infinito.

Si james creía que ya lo había visto todo, que ya había presenciado (y sobrevivido) a Torunn con su peor carácter…

Ahora tendrá que pensarlo dos veces…

-¡SI NO ME TRAES LO QUE TE ORDENE AHORA, TE CORTO EN PEDAZOS!

-¡SON LAS 2:00 DE LA MAÑANA!, ¡ESTUVE PELEANDO CONTRA ROBOTS ASESINOS TODO EL DIA, QUIERO DORMIR!

La asgardiana con 3 meses de embarazo, tomo al causante de su estado de la polera de su pijama, lo choco contra una pared y acompañada de unos truenos, puso su espada sobre su garganta.

-elige lo que voy a tener, ¿helado con chispas de chocolate o tu cabeza en una pica?

Con una ira asesina miro a su pretendiente, el cual no movió ni un músculo de su cara...

-¿me vas a soltar de una vez o vas a tener tu espada en mi garganta toda la noche?

Ella al darse cuenta de su estado irracional, lo soltó y se sentó en la cama...

-¡malditos antojos!

Si antes Rogers no comprendía ¿Por qué los asgardianos pasaban mucho tiempo en batallas, lejos de sus mujeres? Ahora si lo comprendía… sin saber ¿el por que? Torunn comenzó a llorar...

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por que tú piensas que soy una gorda quejumbrosa y molesta.

-¿Qué?, yo jamás dije eso.

-¡no ser necesario!... (Se seco la cara)… ¡no es necesario!, .lo se por el modo en que me miras, en el modo en que todos me miran…..por eso no te has querido casar conmigo todavía.

El pelirrojo suspiro, ahora con las hormonas hasta por el pelo la diosa del trueno era más insegura de lo habitual…

-torunn...

El se sentó a su lado, le ayudo a terminar de secarse las lágrimas, mientras la abrazaba…

-tu sabes que no nos casamos antes de que se te notara el embarazo, fue por unos centinelas del futuro de Apocalipsis que nos trataron de invadir, estuvimos muy ocupados y aplazamos los planes.

-aja….lo se.

Era cierto el plan original era casarse lo más pronto posible, luego decir que concibieron durante la luna de miel….James la reconforto hasta que paro de llorar, sin siquiera mirarla salio de la habitación, regreso con lo que le había pedido, la beso y se lo entrego.

-espero que con esto te controles un poco.

Ella estuvo a punto de volver a ponerle la espada en el cuello o electrocutarlo, pero estaba tan cansada que solo se limito a comer mientras el se acomodaba para volver a dormir…

Cuando la rubia se acomodo para dormir, sintió los brazos de su novio rodeándole la barriga...

-¿Qué quieres?

-eres una gorda quejumbrosa, molesta, comes como camionero y has tratado de matarme como 20 veces, por que no te traigo lo que quieres….aún así te quiero.

-y tu eres un seudo soldado que duerme hasta las 12 de la tarde, molesto, desordenado, casi no te bañas, me llevas la contra en todo….aún así yo también te quiero.

El la beso en la mejilla.

-es enserio, deberías levantarte más temprano y hacer una ronda o por lo menos que desayunes una vez aunque sea.

-ja…lo haré el día en que te cortes el pelo, dejes la espada, te pongas un vestido y te vuelvas un ama de casa al estilo de los 50.

-no te pases de listo conmigo.

Al otro día.

Todos excepto visión, rina, james y torunn habían salido a misiones en distintas partes del globo….Por lo que Rogers y odinson que estaban solos en la sala de estar, aprovecharon de...

-¡que molestia!

-admítelo antes te gusto.

Si existía algo más difícil que pelear contra robots, era que los descendientes del dios nórdico del trueno y el primer avenger se pusieran deacuerdo, en cuanto al nombre de su bebe.

-Si no es Alex, ¿Qué tal Steve?

-No, ya hay dos en mi familia y ambos son capitanes América…mi padre y mi tatarabuelo.

-¿y Steven?

-Es lo mismo.

-¡Dulce ojo de odin!, a ti no se te da en el gusto con nada...mmmm… ¿y Joseph?

-¿El nombre de mi abuelo?...mmmm… olvídalo, ¿Qué tal Donald?

-No

-¿Jake?, ¿Donner?, ¿Siegfried?, ¿Siegmund?

-todos nombres horribles para un héroe.

-¿como lo sabes?

-¡estoy segura!, todos los semidioses son héroes, la historia me apoya.

... (Dijo acariciándose el estomago)…. Mi pequeño steve tú serás un gran héroe, fuerte, valiente, honorable y justo, como tu mamá.

-si claro, como no…. ¿y si es niña?

-¿Qué tal Sarah?

-¿el nombre de mi abuela?...estuve revisando por la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo, en tierra 9811 tengo una media hermana llamada Sarah Rogers…. ¿Que tal Jord o Sif?

-¿Jord Rogers?, huf….vamos de mal en peor.

En ese instante la diosa de 166 años, recordó el consejo de la sabia roja de años atrás...

-James, que tal si lo llamamos…n

-¡YA ME VOY!

Wild Thing los interrumpió gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡¿se puede saber el por que de tanto escándalo?! Unglücksrabe.

-bah, no te irrites conmigo ricitos…los gritos son culpa de Francis, que me obliga a avisar cuando me voy a hacer una ecografía o un ultrasonido.

-y….y…. ¿ya te entregaron las fotos de la ecografía pasada?

-¿creí que Francis ya se las había mostrado a todos?... por suerte para ti cabeza de zanahoria, yo tengo algo mejor… (Saco una placa fluorescente, apretó un botón y apareció la imagen)… el video

-es increíble lo claro que se ve.

En ese instante entro visión...

-¿Qué están viendo?... ¡oh! un feto masculino de 91,3105497 días (3 meses) y sin malformaciones aparentes.

Al terminar el video, los tres voltearon sus cabezas hacia la asgardiana.

-¿Qué?

-hey ricitos…

-ni lo intentes rina, ella es terca como una mula.

-De todos modos, se lo voy a decir cabeza de zanahoria…..hey ricitos, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que te hagas una tú?

-afirmativo, es el procedimiento estarán dar para monitorear el desarrollo adecuado o inadecuado de un ser vivo. Es una verdadera irresponsabilidad que con un embarazo tan desarrollado no te hallas echo una.

-se lo dije a Azari, a la Doc, a Ginny, may, pym, Antigona, shk, Francis e incluso a James y se los diré a ustedes dos…. (Se puso las manos en las caderas con cara seria)…nada de maquinas, ni exámenes, así llegue yo al mundo y de ese modo llegara mi hijo.

De esta situación debería nacer el dicho "tan terco como un dios", todo el mundo trato de convencerla, desde Azari que es conocido por ser la "voz de la razón" entre los next, pasando por la doc, profesora x y llegando a Forseti…

-¡pues eso va a cambiar hoy!...antigona tele traspórtanos.

Antes que la rubia pudiera siquiera quejarse, estaba enfrente del hospital junto a la pelinegra...

-Vamos a ver a la dr. Maddy Cho y aquí… (Dijo mostrando un mapa holográfico del hospital)… te muestra un mapa claro por si tienes que ir sola.

-aja.

Las dos subieron hasta el 2° piso directo a la 3 puerta a la derecha, para encontrarse con una mujer con la apariencia de una chica de unos 24, de ascendencia asiática que miraba tristemente un recorte de periódico antiguo (enmarcado), donde un chico asiático peleaba al lado de Hércules...

-hay, Amadeus…como desearía que estuvieras aq…. ¡Hola! no las sentí llegar… (Guardo el marco en una gaveta)…te esperaba para las 14:40 hrs, el martes.

-a si, es que quise venir antes… ¿tiene tiempo?, le quería mostrar a mi "amiga" como es esto.

La mujer miro a la deidad con cierta sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿no te has hecho una?...mmmm creo que tu deberías ir a ver un especialista más experimentado, en estos casos se necesitan exámenes que aquí yo no te puedo hacer.

-no se moleste, no pienso hacerme nada.

Las dos pelinegras se quedaron mirando...

-¿ella es la terca de la que me hablaste?

-yep.

-ok…ya que la estudiante que tenia que hacerle un examen, decidió ir a su medico de cabecera y tu esposo ya me pago por adelantado… (Cerro la puerta)…a ver Sra. Barton súbase a la camilla.

La pelinegra oji-café se subió a la camilla, mientras la doctora le pasaba una placa con gel por el estomago, mostrando en holograma, una imagen nítida en 3d, del bebe.

-mmm, todo bien, bien…. ¿y este niño ya tiene nombre?

-Jace Barney Barton.

-ja ja ja, ¿todavía con Jace?, a Francis no le debe agradar mucho la idea.

-el quería llamarlo Clinton Francis Barton II, pero yo me opuse. Era Jace o nada.

-¿Por qué lo quieres llamar Jace?

-es el nombre de mi primer novio, ricitos….shisss, eso queda entre nosotras.

Al salir de la consulta…

-¿y?, ¿viste que no dolía ni nada?...espero que ahora si quieras hacerte una ecografía.

-la verdad…no.

-huff….me rindo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar secreto...

-¿Por qué me han llamado?

Los Nuevos illuminati: Profesora X, la Dr. Leticia Richards, la sabía roja, mascara de hierro, Mister Magik, forseti y Miguel…llamaron al descendiente del capitán América a una junta especial.

-Primero felicitarte por tu boda… (Dijo la inválida x, con peluca café)…será el primer matrimonio entre dios y mortal en toda la historia del multiuniverso.

-es por eso… (Dijo Mister Magik)…que te tenemos un regalo de boda adelantado.

Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer una caja con un moño enfrente del pelirrojo.

-¿pudieron haber esperado hasta la boda?

-esto es algo que no puede esperar…. (Dijo la pelirroja stark)…será mejor que lo habrás.

Al abrirlo no lo podía creer ¡eran las gemas del infinito!

-las encontré escondidas en un viejo baúl de mi tío Thor y te ofrezco el poder que dan las seis gemas… (Dijo forseti)….si cancelas la boda.

James pensó en ello….Con la gema azul ( Gem Time) podría viajar al pasado , a su pasado, al pasado de esta tierra y evitar que ultron gobernara la tierra, miles de vidas se salvarían...Si no lo lograba bueno, aun quedaba la gema amarilla (Gem Reality) con la que podía alterar su dimensión a su antojo..

-¿Qué dices?... (Dijo la mujer elástica)…. ¿aceptas o no?

-Tendría fuerza, resistencia y durabilidad al nivel de un dios poderoso, podría leer las mentes de todo el universo, alterar la realidad, manipular y/o viajar en el tiempo, manipular almas, tele trasportarme a cualquier lugar o dimensión…..el poder de un dios en mis manos.

Ante la sorpresa de los asistentes cerro la caja y la dejo en el suelo...

-no gracias

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, apretó un botón de su cinturón y se tele trasportó a su casa.

-yo se los dije… (Dijo la sabia roja)….yo sabia que esto pasaría, desde siempre.

- bien… (Dijo el ser angelical)….ahora debo llevarme eso para que no caigan en manos equivocadas.

Miguel tomo la caja y se fue a su hogar, mientras el resto de los miembros de la secreta organización, daban por terminada la junta, regresando cada quien a su respectivo equipo.

Más tarde en la noche…James se estaba acostando y acomodándose para dormir.

-¿james?

-¿hm?

-¿te gusta la vida que llevas?

El se enderezó.

-¿no estuviste hablando con tu primo verdad?

Ella solo movió la cabeza positivamente...Entre ellos no había secretos, además ella también era miembro...

-No puedo creer que las hayas rechazado, era la oportunidad que siempre has deseado, que siempre hemos…

El la beso.

-a pesar de todo lo malo que nos ha pasado, hemos logrado mucho y nuestra vida es perfecta tal como esta.

Era cierto sus vidas no eran lo que sus padres hubieran querido para ellos, pero era suya, pasaron por una pesadilla que duro 150 años y ahora veían la luz del túnel...

-¿Torunn?

-¿hm?

-¿me vas a decir que fue lo que le dijiste a Magni para que me aceptara?

-que tu tatarabuelo paterno era de la nobleza y por el lado de tu madre eres descendiente del Zar ruso Nicolas II Romanov o por lo menos eso dicen los admiradores de la viuda negra.

Sin nada más que decir se durmieron…Todo era perfecto, ¿verdad?...Se podría decir que si, si no fuera por un detallito...

-james….james…. ¡DESPIERTA JAMES!...quiero que me traigas pastel de manzana.

-¡SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA!...si quieres pastel a esta hora, ve tu a buscarlo.

La asgardiana con 3 meses de embarazo, tomo al causante de su estado de la polera de su pijama, lo choco contra una pared y acompañada de unos truenos, puso su espada sobre su garganta…Y esta era la vida que James A. Rogers Eligio, para bien o para mal.


	15. Capitulo 15: Plan C

Capitulo 15: Plan C

El plan B era casarse en los 3 meses de torunn, pero un intentó de invasión de los avengers de acero, 2 sacerdotes muertos y 3 capillas destruidas, complicaron los planes...Una vez neutralizada la amenaza, Pasaron al plan C...

Ahora la boda estaba en manos de may, los gemelos blake (hijos thor/jane foster) y los profesores de la academia de Next Avengers (Miembros de The Runaways que aparecen fallecidos en tierra 616) eran los que se estaban preocupando de organizar la boda en dicho establecimiento...

También estaban buscando a un sacerdote que casara a estos singulares novios...

A pesar de esta situación, muchas otras cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la diosa del trueno….

-¿de a dos?...a ver esta…. ¡dulce ojo de odin!, otra vez dos, tal parece que tiene tendencia a los gemelos o mellizos…. ¿Uno?... ¿otra vez uno?

Mirando por la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo contaba a los hijos de Steve Rogers en las distintas dimensiones...Anotando cantidad de hijos, la madre, la situación en la que fueron concebidos...

-veamos en tierra 22795 gemelos Rogers, madre Wanda Maximoff, situación….en tierra 8342 Steven Rogers Jr. Y Nicholas Rogers, madre Sharon Carter, situación….en tierra 9811 Sarah Rogers, madre Rogue (Anna Marie), situación….y en tierra 1606 Red Skull , madre Gail Richards, situación….mmmm esto no me gusta nada.

Torunn quería hacer este extra-dimensiónal "árbol familiar" para saber ¿Cuánto hijos podía engendrar en promedio?, ella esperaba un resultado decisivo, una referencia de lo que un super soldier engendra por mujer y por lo tanto ¿Cuántos hijos puede tener con james ?...

De ese modo estaba segura que sabría (sin necesidad de maquinas) ¿Cuántos niños/as esta esperando?...

Al principio ella pensó que 1, pero ahora con 7 meses su estomago estaba más grande de lo esperado, junto a los movimientos que siente….

¡Por odin!, ¿Qué pasa si son mellizos o trillizos o cuatrillizos o quintillizos?, ¿Cómo van a cuidar a tan grande prole?, ¿Qué pasa si pare un batallón y huye james?, ¿Qué pasa si…

-¡hey!... ¡hey!, ¿hola?, ¿la tierra llamando a Torunn?... ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien en casa?

Rápidamente borro lo que estaba anotando en la Hipercomputadora, antes que la organizadora y fotógrafa "autodeclarada" de su boda, diera un vistazo.

-ahí estas, tienes que venir conmigo para elegir el pastel, las flores, el vestido de la madrina, etc. pero primero…adivina, vamos adivina… ¿Quién se ofreció a hacerte el vestido de novia gratis y ya te lo envió aquí?...vamos…vamos… ¡adivina!, ¡adivina!

Spider-girl saltaba emocionada como si fuera ella la novia, la diosa sin ánimo la miro y se subió de hombros.

-¡ES GERRY DREW!... ¡GERRRY DREW!... ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO?! ! GERRY DREW!

-¿Quién?

-¿hola?... ¿te suena el hijo de spider-woman?... ¿el famoso diseñador que hace ropa unica con su telaraña ?..., ¿el joven que la doc curo de su enfermedad a la sangre hace 150 años atrás?... ¿además es mi ex novio?... ¿.mmmm?

-mmm….lo siento, sigo sin recordarlo, ¿Y Quién es spider-woman?

May Parker se llevo la mano a la cara sin poder creerlo, luego dio un fuerte suspiro...

-será mejor que veas el vestido que te hizo… y luego hablamos….hoy aprenderás lo que las pocas privilegiadas llaman, "la experiencia Drew", te lo aseguro es una experiencia casi religiosa.

Agarro de la mano a la rubia embarazada y la llevo hasta un cuarto celosamente custodiado por rina y Filomena Danvers, reina de Sparta.

La puerta se cerro, mientras la cuñada de la sabia roja sostenía un lado de la sabana que cubría el susodicho vestido y la hija de Peter Parker sostenía el otro extremo.

-¿lista?

-¿no se por que lo preguntas filomena?, es más…. ¿no se por que están tan emocionadas?, es solo un vestido de color blanco sin importancia.

La asgardiana era una guerrera, a ella no le interesaba saber ¿Qué diseñador estaba de moda?, o ¿si su vestido de novia era blanco?, a ella no le importaba, ella podía caminar perfectamente usando su armadura (adaptada) o un saco de papas…

-es…..es…..es…

Sin embargo hasta una diosa puede cambiar de opinión, de vez en cuando...

-precioso, es lo que quisiste decir.

La oji-azul solo atino a mover la cabeza ante la observación de la castaña arácnida.

-deja de lado la cara de tonta y pruébatelo.

-¿estas segura Danvers?, ¿puedo?

-dah, fue hecho para ti, tonta.

-vamos ricitos, déjame ayudarte a cambiarte.

Ante la oferta de ayuda de Wild Thing ella se molesto, con cara seria y con poca delicadeza tomo el maniquí con vestido incluido y se lo llevo detrás de un biombo.

-puedo sola….estoy embarazada no invalida.

-ok ricitos, como sea.

En poco tiempo estaba parada en el espejo usando ese precioso vestido, a pesar de sus kilos de más se veía preciosa, ese vestido blanco con encaje dorado y escote en v le quedaba perfecto….

Nunca en toda su vida había tenido puesto algo tan hermoso y perfecto, solo comparable con la armadura dorada que su padre, alguna vez le dio.

-eso amiga mía, es la "la experiencia Drew"… ¿Qué pasa?

-sentí algo, como si james…..hm, es james, es casi tan buen peleador como yo, sea lo que sea el podrá arreglarlo…..dime may, ¿el sacerdote ya esta listo?

-sin duda encontré a alguien pronto, ahora cámbiate, que vamos a Paris a elegir el pastel, luego iremos con Shk y J2 para elegir las flores.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

-¡MUERE JAMES ROGERS!

Gea iracunda le lanzaba monstruos ellos de vegetación, torbellinos, fuego, en fin todas las catástrofes naturales en 10 monstruos que el pelirrojo con su astucia lograba esquivar.

-¡TU NO TE CASARAS CON MI NIETA!

James corto la cabeza a dos monstruos de musgo, mientras saltaba las grietas que gea creaba en su camino.

-¡SE SUPONIA QUE SOLO VIVIRIAS HASTA LOS 9 AÑOS!, ¡SE SUPONIA QUE STEVE JR VIAJARIA AQUÍ, SE CONVERTIRIA EN EL LIDER DE LOS NEXT Y LA CONQUISTARIA!

Después de saltar la última grieta, cubriéndose con su escudo se acercó hasta ella.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES STEVE JR?!

-¡La copia fiel del capitán América!... ¡Y MI FUTURO YERNO!

Miles de ramas se acopaban cubriendo el cuerpo de Rogers, el trato de cortarlas lo más rápido que pudo, pero eran mucho más rápidas que el. Ellas le quitaron sus armas, dejándolo a oscuras.

-y tu solo eres abono.

Todo se puso oscuro, no podía moverse, no podía sentir…

-capi….capi… ¿puedes oírme?...capi.

Al recobrar el sentido vio a Ginny junto a Los Nuevos illuminati, desatándolo.

-¿ginny?

-Debiste aceptar nuestro regalo de bodas, cuando pudiste...Estuviste 1 mes bajo tierra.

Ellos lo ayudaron a levantarse, forseti muy preocupado le dijo...

-mi abuela esta enloquecida, por primera vez en eones las cosas no salieron tal como planeo y ahora va a buscar a mi prima, para eliminar el lazo que los une.

-¿el lazo que nos une?

Miguel le coloco la mano en el hombro...

-tu bebe…..sin el torunn es libre de casarse con quien Gea quiera.

-¡MALDITA P##### DE M####!

James loco de ira recupero sus armas y cuando estaba a punto de oprimir el botón de su cinturón para teletrasportarse...

-espera.

Mister magik invoco la caja de regalo.

-¿estas listo para ellas ahora?

Antes que James las tomara, la sabia roja se interpuso entre ellas y el.

-primero te diré ¿Cómo solucionar esto?, sin tener que destruir el planeta en el proceso, esto es lo que debes hacer…

Mientras tanto en ultra city…

-ARGGG.

Miles de cadáveres se veían tras el paso de la diosa de la tierra, ahora solo quedaban ella y su nieta.

-debes hacer lo que digo, es por tu bien.

-¡NUNCA!... ¡NO TE DARE A MI HIJO!

El choque de espadas no se hizo esperar, las diosas estaban iguales al principio…Antes torunn la hubiera vencido con una mano en la espalda pero ahora con un embarazo tan desarrollado...

La rubia, choco contra 5 edificios antes de caer a la tierra, creando un cráter….Pero gracias al linaje de thor, ella se levanto rápido y siguió peleando.

-¡tienes que entender!...es por tu bien, si tu padre estuviera aquí…

-¡MI PADRE JAMAS ME OBLIGARIA A MATAR A MIS HIJOS POR UN CAPRICHO!

La experimentada Gea le gano a la diosa con vestido blanco...

-¡ya me canse de este juego!, yo soy la naturaleza y lo que yo digo se hace…..si no me das a ese bebe por las buenas, entonces será por aborto espontáneo.

Torunn se hinco de dolor, un dolor horrendo , sentía que su primogénito se moría dentro de ella , mientras la parte baja de su vestido pasaba de blanco a rojo..

-detenlo…¡huf!...detenlo…¡huf!...por favor… ¡huf!...detenlo.

-es por tu bien, será rápido.

Ella era tan fuerte como su padre Thor, más poderosa que Thor-girl, mejor espadachín que su madre Sif….

Con todos sus poderes, con toda su inmortalidad, la rubia no podía hacer nada por parar la muerte de su no nato, con horror se sentó mientras sentía que esa sensación de muerte se intensificaba, hasta que…Dejo de estar embarazada.

Con lágrimas de dolor, torunn con su propia espada se corto la cabeza…

-NOOOOO

Gea abrazo con un gran dolor el cuerpo de su nieta fallecida, ella solo quería lo mejor para su descendiente, ella solo quería que fuera feliz…

Ahora solo le quedaba un planeta muerto, el que hace unos minutos era, el último planeta habitable del universo...

-¿ahora lo entiendes?

La realidad se distorsionó, llevando a Gea del horrible escenario al escondite del grupo secreto….Con James enfrente de ella con las 6 gemas del infinito en su poder.

-ya entiendo nunca llegue a ultra city, solo una ilusión que creaste para confundirme.

-no la cree para confundirte, esa ilusión era lo pasaría si cumplías tu meta, suegra.

Otra de sus descendientes (por el lado de Hércules) se presento ante ella.

- Esto es lo que hubiera pasado si Steve Jr. Rogers fuera el líder de los Next Avengers, en vez de James Rogers.

Con una intensa luz rosa le mostró a su ancestro: Un mundo donde todos los next muertos, en donde una chica rubia, llamada Jord Rogers (hija de Steve Jr/torunn) junto a Thor, tony Stark y hulk vencen a Ultron, también a inmortus, luego son asesinados por Alkhema, la ex esposa de Ultron y 150 años después el sueño de ultron fue cumplido a cabalidad…

Gea al darse cuenta de su error, volvió a ser una con la tierra, sin antes disculparse. El pelirrojo devolvió las gemas del infinito a Mister Magik...

- Sinceramente estuviste 1 mes atrapado en esas ramas, ¿sabes que ocurre hoy?

Mientras tanto en Ultra city…En la Academia de Next Avengers…

-Eres su padrino, ¡¿deberías saber en donde demonios se metió el capi?!

- Te juro que no se fugo.

-Te lo advierto "Francis", si se fugo, ¡te juro que te quemo el trasero con un unirayo!

El alvino se cruzo de brazos molesto, lo último que se supo del novio era que estaba muy nervioso por el matrimonio y fue a dar un paseo, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

-arggg…los invitados se están impacientando, ¡¿Dónde demonios esta el capi?!

El arquero estaba a punto de decirle a los invitados que el novio, no esta "disponible", fue cuando Rogers se teletrasporto, Barton sin aviso le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

El pelirrojo recibió otro, cortesía de la nieta de Tony Stark...

-¡ve a cambiarte!, ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!¡CORRE!, ¡CORRE!, ¡CORRE!

La pelirroja enmascarada corrió para que todos tomaran sus posiciones, mientras ojo de halcón a jalones llevaba al "novio fugitivo" a los vestidores.

-quéjate menos y camina más….magni odia que lo hagan esperar, sobretodo que hagan esperar a su hermana.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, james estaba peleándose con la corbata de su incomodo smoking, enfrente de la puerta del enorme salón de eventos de la academia.

Con gesto burlón Francis lo ayudo, para luego darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-eres James Rogers, el hijo del capitán América y viuda negra, el que derroto a Ultron, puedes con tu boda.

Su padrino entro para tomar su posición…. Adentro se escuchaba la marcha nupcial.

-¿Qué?, se supone que la marcha es con la novia y no el novio…ahora del show.

Controlando sus nervios entro, viendo a los héroes, amigos y aliados reunidos...

Se veía a en primera fila a Azari junto a su esposa y visión por la derecha, la esposa de Barton, Pym y su novia por la izquierda, lo saludaban felices…

En el fondo se veía a Chica cíclope, daze, Gambitte, lady bestia, shk, x-24, Finn Blake y la ginecóloga de Rina, como las damas de honor, usando horribles vestidos color crema.

Magni se encontraba en el lugar del padre, serio con los brazos cruzados. …James le dio una tímida sonrisa, que el rey de Nueva Asgar en pocos minutos le correspondió, con los brazos relajados…

La paliza que le dio hace años valió la pena, junto al fornido asgardiano estaba…

¿Torunn vestida de novia?, si james alguna vez busco probar la existencia de los milagros, aquí estaba la prueba. A pesar de estar en sus 8 meses, se veía preciosa.

-¿Por qué Gerry Drew es el cura?... (Le susurro al oído de su novia)… ¿Qué paso?

-El arcángel miguel se le apareció en un sueño… (Le susurro de vuelta)…vendió todo lo que tenia y ahí lo tienes…siempre supe que vendrías, a pesar de lo que todo mundo me decía.

-¿van a dejar de susurrarse de una vez para que yo pueda comenzar la ceremonia?

Con amorosa complicidad se tomaron de las manos, sin tomar en cuenta lo que el ex – diseñador decía, dieron el si, dándose el tan esperado beso entre los aplausos de sus invitados…

Atrás en la salida, james creyó ver a los espíritus de los avangers fallecidos aplaudiendo, entre ellos su madre, su padre y tony. Mientras se desvanecían casi podía ver a su padre moviendo la cabeza positivamente...

Por un segundo james creyó escuchar..."estoy orgulloso"…Las imágenes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla del pelirrojo…

-¿Qué pasa james?

-es que nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz, mi amor.

El Sr. Rogers volvió a besar a su esposa. Estaba tan feliz que no le importo lo incomodo que se sentía con ese smoking ni que sus zapatos le apretaran…

La Sra. Rogers correspondió con gusto el beso de su esposo. Estaba tan feliz que no le importo los pies hinchados, ni que uno de sus largos cabellos estuviera atascado en el broche de la espalda de su vestido.

.


	16. ¡AVENGERS ASANBLEA!

Capitulo 16: ¡AVENGERS ASANBLEA!

Era la recepción, en el patio de la academia, cuando el reloj daba las 18:00hrs. Del 20/08/2179, el recién casado se acercó disimuladamente, a la Sabia roja...

-necesito preguntarte algo, en privado.

-En la versión de tierra 555326 que le mostré a Gea, torunn solo sale con Steve Jr, tratando de reemplazarte, en ambos mundos el amor de la vida de la diosa del trueno eres tu…..tu medio hermano sigue en 8342, pero tu esposa esta aquí y por como nos mira, creo que quiere que bailes con ella.

Despabilando dejo a la diosa greco/romana terminar su copa de vino…

-mmmm…antes solo eran 2….el rubio y la pelirroja…N y J…ahora con los cambios temporales habrá una 1 más…J...en fin, 4 llegan y 1 se va.

-¿he?

-ya lo entenderás…unos minutos después de las 07:12 hrs. De mañana lunes 21.

Sin entender lo que la enigmática vidente trataba de decirle, siguió corriendo para tener el vals de los novios con la diosa nórdica…

-¿Qué le preguntaste?

-estupideces mías, nada de que preocuparse.

La música comenzó a sonar y rodeados de sus invitados comenzaron a bailar…Las lecciones de baile que les dio visión, les eran de mucha utilidad.

-me alegra que aceptaras las lecciones de vals, ¿te acuerdas de la boda de ojo de halcón y Wild Thing?, me pisaste los pies 5 veces.

-¿miren quien habla?, me pisaste los pies 8 veces, si yo no fuera una diosa, aun sentiría los pisotones.

-touche.

-Aja….no importa lo que digan, en esa boda nosotros bailamos mejor que los novios, Francis le piso tanto lo juanetes a Rina que casi pensé que ella le terminaría cortando la cabeza.

-por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo.

La novia al ver el decorado sonrió…

-las luces, las flores, todo es tan perfecto y romántico…casi perfecto, lastima que mascara de hierro y pantera negra se hallan tenido que divorciar.

-¿he? ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo paso?

-hace 5 min, el dios pantera no acepto a Stark en su familia…descuida, azari me dijo que seguirán juntos como "amigos con ventaja".

Sin más preocupaciones siguieron bailando…Todo era perfecto para los recién casados y hablando de casados…

-ojo de halcón…ojo de halcón…. Francis…..fiuuuu…FRANNNNNNNNNNCISSS

Rina Barton se acercó a su esposo que estaba bailando con la mujer elástica y mientras esta se alejaba para saludar a Argos, rey de Sparta y a Alex campeón de Sparta, el se acercó a su esposa.

-¿Qué te pasa?, te he dicho que odio que me llamen por mi nombre de pila, mucho menos en publico, sabes que debes llámame ojo de halcón.

-como sea Sr. Complejos… (Se acerco a su oído)…. me siento mal, necesito que busques a la dr. Maddy Cho.

-¡glup!...no me digas que ya….siéntate ahí y yo la encontrare.

Con todo el revuelo de la boda de Rogers a Barton se le había pasado un detallito importante…Su esposa también estaba embarazada.

Desesperado busco por todos lados sin éxito, volviéndose a encontrar con la mujer, con la que antes había bailado.

-¡Leticia necesito tu ayuda!

Dr. Richards se sorprendió, nadie se refería a ella por su nombre de pila, algo grave debe estar pasando….Rápidamente le resumió lo que pasaba, juntos fueron a donde la pelinegra estaba sentada, solo para encontrar la silla vacía.

El alvino estaba a un pelo del colapso nervioso, cuando pym y su novia aparecieron…

-ya se la llevaron al hospital, la señorita Cho va con ellos…ven, yo te llevo.

La mujer elástica, may y ginny se quedaron para terminaran de despachar a los invitados, cabeza roja (así llaman a visión a veces) regreso a casa, mientras Pym y ojo de halcón iban directo al hospital.

En el hospital...

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que una diosa pasaría su luna de miel en la maternidad de un hospital?, con su vestido aun puesto acompañada de su esposo, pym, azari y Francis que daba más vueltas que un trompo, nervioso , preocupado, asustado y sin nada más que hacer que dar vueltas…

-¿podrías sentarte?, verte me da vértigo.

-Pym tiene razón, caminar de un lado a otro no ayuda en nada…esto es igual a un parto normal.

-esto no es igual Azari, ella es mi esposa, tiene un factor de curación y si algo sale mal no le podrán hacer cesárea.

- todo saldrá bien, además tú has estado presente en los partos de las mujeres basurero, sabes que esto demora.

-lo se james, aun así.

En ese instante una enfermera le entrego un traje verde al moreno arquero.

-Sr. Barton a su esposa ya le aplicaron la anestesia, no le hizo efecto y quiere que entre a apoyarla.

-¿Qué?, ¿para que?

Realmente el descendiente de Clint Barton esperaba no tener que entrar, dio una fuerte respiración, caminando a paso rápido hasta los vestidores.

5 horas después…23:30 hrs.

-siempre pensé, como la tecnología de los mortales a avanzado mucho, el parto no seria tan largo….al final los mortales son tan inferiores como en la época de mi abuelo Odin.

Los 3 hombres que la acompañaban y la acabada de llegar x-24, solo se limitaron a mirarla, un llanto se escucho y el orgullo padre de verde entero, salio de la sala de partos.

-¡es un niño!, ¡es un niño!

-¡felicidades!... (Dijo james, abrazándolo)… ¡ya eres papá!

-¿otro arquero en la familia?... (Dijo pym)… ¡bien echo!

-¡gracias a odin!... (Dijo torunn al abrazarlo)… ¡un primogénito es una bendición!

-¿ves?, te lo dije todo salio bien… (Dijo azari al poner su mano sobre el hombro del nuevo papá)… ¡muchas felicidades a ti y a rina!, ¿Cómo se llama el niño?

-cualquiera menos Jace Barton, eso te lo juro.

En la habitación de Rina…

El bebe prematuro, albino de piel blanca Oliver Clint Barton Logan, dormía placidamente en los brazos de su madre…

-mi pequeño Ollie, ansió el día en que crezcas, lo suficiente para que practícamelos el arco juntos.

-¿Por qué a mi sobrino le pusiste Oliver?

Pregunto Rosarina Logan(x-24), mientras arreglaba las flores que trajo en un jarrón...

-bueno cuñadita, un día intruseando por aburrimiento en la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo vi. Un universo donde existe un arquero llamado "Flecha verde", me cayo pésimo el tipo pero me gusto mucho su nombre de pila.

El pequeño albino despertó entre bostezos para luego apretar el dedo del albino mayor, sonriendo feliz y adorable. Mirando a su padre con absoluta inocencia, con unos ojos café como los de su madre…

-ya me estoy cansando de que lo mires como tonta, ricitos…. ¿quieres cargarlo?

La recién casada quiso cargar al bebe en brazos pero una molestia en la espalda se lo impidió…La expresión de espanto que antes tenia Francis, ahora le pertenecía a James.

-solo es una pequeña molestia que tengo de ves en cuando, nada de que alarmarse.

Era cierto solo le quedaba 1 mes para el parto, era demasiado pronto para que ella diera a luz… ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?...fue cuando sintió la primara contracción…Pym y azari la ayudaron a sentarse, mientras Rina llamaba a la enfermera…

-esto tiene que ser una indigestión, no puedo... (Apretó los dientes para evitar gritar)…debe ser un error.

-si claro, y yo soy blanca nieves, ricitos.

Fue llevada a la habitación continua, siendo seguida por todos los chicos…Incluyendo a Francis que dejo a rina con x-24 y el resto de los next- x-men, que acababan de llegar.

La rubia paso del vestido de novia a la bata de hospital para ser examinada por la dr. Maddy Cho...

-estas en trabajo de parto….enfermera prepárela.

Dentro de la cabeza de Torunn Rogers existían millones de dudas, entre ellas….

Su piel es más densa que lo normal, ¿Qué pasa si hay que hacer una cesárea? O si puja demasiado fuerte ¿podría lastimar a su hijo?, tal vez debió monitorear su embarazo como todos le decían. A pesar de todas esas dudas junto a los dolores que sentía, apenas vio entrar al anestesista...

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!...¡huf!...¡huf!...¡nada de anestesia ni maquinas!

La futura madre le dio una mirada furica al que la embarazo…

-¡pon un pie en esa sala de parto!...¡huf!...yo…¡huf!...¡huf!...¡te electrocuto!

Soldier boy abrió la boca para protestar, pero sus 3 hermanos movieron la cabeza negativamente con los brazos cruzados…De ese modo la diosa fue a la sala de partos, el primogénito de soldado/espía solo pudo sentarse y esperar calmadamente afuera…

9 horas después…07:12 hrs. 21/08/2179

Toda la paciencia que antes tenia se esfumo, ahora daba vueltas muy nervioso y asustado, sin saber que hacer o decir…Azari tomaba una siesta, Francis más relajado lo miraba burlón, siendo acompañado por Pym.

-¿Por qué con Francis estabas preocupado y conmigo tienes cara de chiste?

-Por que es raro verte esa expresión de compungido.

James miro molesto a Pym, en estos instantes le encantaría que tuviera "monologo interno", el arquero quito su café de un asiento...

-amigo cálmate… (Dio un sorbo a su café)…deberías sentarte.

- Con lo nervioso que estoy siento que si no me muevo moriré, con solo pensar en...

-james respira.

En ese momento apareció Finn con dos cafés…Mirándolo comprensivamente, la rubia/oji café hija de jane foster le dio un café a su cuñado, logrando que este se sentara.

-¿Qué paso con Magni, Forseti y Tanner?, con lo sobre protectores que son con ustedes, pensé que serian los primeros en llegar.

-Magni regreso a Nueva Asgard a solucionar un asunto con los gigantes de hielo, Forseti en Tokio ayudando a un fiscal amigo y Tanner en tierra 1606 tratando de convencer a Modi para que regrese y junto a Forseti, formar a la nueva generación de los tres guerreros.

-ya veo…. (Dio un sorbo a su café)….no creo que Modi. Deje su mundo.

- Según lo que me contó mi gemelo no lo consiguió convencer, regreso a casa hace una hora... (Dio un sorbo a su café)... tal parece que voy a terminar cubriendo ese puesto yo.

-¿es enserio?... (Dio un ultimo sorbo a su café)… ¿segura?

-¿Qué?...puedo ser la actual representación de la belleza y juventud, pero soy tan buen espadachín como cualquier Asgardiano, además soy una gran arquera.

La conversación con esta valquiria le estaba quitando los nervios y la angustia…

-AAAAAAAAAAA….AAAAAAAAAA….AAAAAA….AAAAAAA.

Pero los gritos de Torunn desde la sala de partos se los devolvieron, imaginándose el dolor por el que debe estar pasando, el se tenso como nunca….

Luego silencio, interrumpido por unos gemidos o bramidos, más bien unos llantos. La misma enfermera que le entrego el traje verde a Francis, salio para dar la buena noticia.

-Todo salio bien Sr. Rogers, usted y la familia ya pueden entrar a ver a su niño.

Con el corazón en la boca, entro a la habitación para encontrarse a torunn agotada pero feliz, con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas en su regazo, al acercarse más vio que era un niño con cierto parecido a el, pero de cabellos dorados…

-y…y… ¡glup!...y… ¿es verdad que es niño?

La asgardiana solo atino a reírse y dar una mirada picara...

- y niñas.

-¿he?

Dos enfermeras entraron con dos bultos más que dejaron en el regazo de la diosa: Una era la viva imagen de su madre, la otra la misma historia pero pelirroja.

-pensé que era, la mejor forma de que te enteraras ja ja ja…. ¿Te sientes bien?

¡TRES BEBES!..La cara de atónito de Rogers produjo preocupación en su esposa y carcajadas en los que lo rodeaban...

-¡vamos james!… (Dijo Francis)… no es el fin del mundo, ¡solo son 3 y no Óctuples!

-felicidades hermano… (Dijo azari dándole la mano)…eres papá.

-por lo menos uno tiene tus cabellos… (Dijo pym mientras acariciaba el mechón rojo de la bebe)….pero es tan linda como la mamá.

-respira james… (Dijo su cuñada)….y recuerda, cada hijo es una bendición de Odin.

Con esta ultima frase el nuevo papá miro a los 3 niños, no lloraban solo lo miraban con mucha ternura, los miraban a el y a torunn que ahora en adelante son sus padres…

Con mucho cuidado cargo a la pequeña pelirroja, dejando a sus hermanos en los brazos de su madre que los miraba con gran ternura, estos daban pequeños bostezos pero parecían tener los sentidos en alto, como si nacieran listos para la batalla...

-¿nuestro hijos ya tienen nombre?

-He estado pensando, para el niño he pensado en Nathan, Nathan Steven Rogers….no se me ocurre que nombre ponerle a ellas.

A decir verdad la rubia ya sabia que nombre darle…o por lo menos a una, pero decidió dale una oportunidad al pelirrojo…Este mirando a la bebe que dormía profundamente, acurrucada entre sus brazos...

-Jane….Jane Sarah Rogers.

La pequeña rubia en los brazos de su progenitora, protesto…Sus padres no sabían ¿Cómo nombrarla?, la tía Finn salio al rescate...

-¿Qué tal Jord Rogers?...Jord Amelia Rogers.

En ese instante, chica cíclope junto a una enfermera fueron a hablar con Francis, fuera de la sala de partos...

-mmmm, para que Summers se allá tomado la molestia debe ser algo grave.

Azari tenia razón…Afuera se escucho a Francis gritar las palabras "Mi mujer, descompensación, infarto", luego cayo al suelo mientras la líder de los Next x-men lo reconfortaba...

Años después…En uno de los dormitorios de la nave/hogar de los Next Avenger...

-vamos papi, ¡cuenta!..(Pedía el rubio con pijama da cap. América)... ¡Cuenta!

-papá por favor…. (Pedía la rubia con pijama con figuritas vikingas)… Una vez más.

-más, cuéntanos más…. (Pedía la pelirroja con pijama con el símbolo de la viuda negra)… cuéntanos más, por favor

James se rió, ahí estaba el pequeño Nathan de 2 años (con el mismo peinado que el) junto a sus hermanas Jord y Jane pidiendo que les contara la historia que tanto les gusta, tal como el y su madre lo hacían con Tony a su edad.

-ok, una vez más y a la cama.

-¿vas a contar la historia de los ancestros, Tío James?... ¿puedo entrar?, papi fue a tomar café con la Tía Rosarina.

Desde el dintel de la puerta el pequeño arquero alvino escuchaba todo.

-ja ja ja…entra y únete a tus "hermanos", Ollie.

Junto al pequeño hijo del viudo Francis Barton, entro…

La hija de Spider girl y Henry pym jr de 9 meses, pelinegra/oji azul Marie Jean Pym…Seguida por...

Los hijos Azari T'Challa y Ginny Stark: la pequeña morenita de 1 año Antonieta Stark (que por el modo en que desarma su juguete, a heredado la inteligencia de su madre) y su gemelo Adréis Azzuri T'Challa, Además de ellos entraba...

Bruce Banner II, el verdoso hijo de 5 años de J2 y Shk, que junto a sus padres, estaba de visita...Al ver a la 2 ° generación de Next Avengers completa, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó...

- Y llego el día en que un grupo de héroes se unió para vencer a los peligros que ellos no podían vencer solos: el dios, el soldado, la espía, el arquero, el rey, el gigante, la avispa, el soldado y el fantasma…Ese día nacieron los Avengers, los héroes más poderosos del planeta, lucharon con el mal hasta el día en que el mundo ya no los necesito entonces hicieron sus vidas y sus hijos comenzaron a nacer...

-Pero el mayor mal regreso, Ultron, los avengers se sacrificaron, dejando a sus hijos, los Next avengers al cuidado de Tony Stark…. ¡Hm!... Iron man, el caballero...

-el los crió con fe, convencido de que ellos algún día derrotarían a los enemigos que sus padres no pudieron y al final los Next lo lograron….Con el paso del tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo convirtieron al mundo en un lugar donde la gente justa, honesta y buena pudiera vivir, pero aun luchando por todo aquel no podía defenderse…Hasta el día de hoy.

Todos los niños (excepto jord y nathan) se quedaron dormidos, siendo recogidos por sus respectivos padres, dejando únicamente a la super soldier pelirroja roncando en el regazo de su padre y a los 2 semi dioses atentos a el, desde su litera a la izquierda...

En la cama a la derecha, James dejo a su super soldadita, que según se notaba había heredado su sueño...

-¿papá?... (Preguntaron los pequeños rubios al unísono)…. ¿crees que seremos grandes como tú y mamá?

Antes de que su padre contestara, su madre los cargo y los arrullo con suavidad, volando por la habitación...

-que no les quede duda de eso… (Les decía con suavidad mientras se dormían en sus brazos)….ustedes y su hermana serán gran héroes, algún día.

Ella coloco al niño en la parte de arriba de la litera y a la niña en parte de abajo…Una vez echo esto, aun flotando beso a su esposo. Ellos salieron juntos de la habitación...

Apenas cerraron la puerta, la alarma sonó, unos idiotas trataban de secuestrar una nave espacial...

-ya sabes que decir amor.

James corriendo al lado de su esposa, activo su escudo y grito el eslogan de su familia...

-¡AVENGERS ASANBLEA!

¿Qué más podía decir?, no era la vida perfecta que sus padres hubieran querido para todos ellos, un futuro feliz….pero era suya, no tenían un futuro perfecto y feliz, pero aún tenían futuro.

Fin


End file.
